Fifteen Again
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: Someone puts a spell on Rose and Lissa and they revert back to their fifteen year old selves. They've never heard of Spirit or seen a Strigoi. They run away again. Will their men be able to save them? What if 15 year old Rose prefers a badboy like Adrian?
1. Chapter 1: Waking up in a Stranger's Bed

Summary: Someone puts a spell on Lissa and Rose causing them to revert back to being their fifteen year old rebellious selves. They don't know about Spirit, have never seen Strigoi and are out for a wild and crazy time. Can Dimitri and Christian talk some sense into them before it's too late? Also what happens when a fifteen year old Rose prefers a bad boy like Adrian Ivashkov over the man who loves her more than life itself?

Backstory: Shadow Kiss happened, but Rose and Janine went back to save Dimitri. Rose graduated and she is Lissa's Guardian along with Eddie. Dimitri is Christian's Guardian. They moved to the Royal Court and it is three years later. Dimitri, Rose, Christian and Lissa share a set of townhouses. Eddie lives across the court with Mia and Adrian lives in a house down the street. Janine and Abe come to visit on occasion and Rose has met the Belikov's. The bond between Lissa and Rose works both ways and Adrian can tell when they are talking through the bond.

**Chapter 1: Waking up in a Stranger's Bed Naked!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This is purely for pleasure and is not intended for monetary gain or copyright infringement. Richelle Mead owns all.**

**Okay so this idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Let's see if anyone is interested in reading this. It's going to be a little on the lighter side and hopefully very funny at different parts. Have you ever wondered whether Lissa and Rose would have ended up with Dimitri and Christian if they'd stayed on the run? Here's my shot at it. Enjoy.**

RPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. I was so comfortable like I was sleeping on a feather bed or something. Not at all like the usual crappy, worn mattress I slept on in Portland. As I opened my eyes I took in my surroundings cautiously. The walls were painted a dark chocolate brown, there was a bathroom attached and a large set of bay windows. There were two dressers and a small television set. This was definitely not the room I'd gone to sleep in. More importantly I was not asleep in my small twin bed across from Lissa. I was in a very large King sized bed with a brown and aqua comforter. Lying next to me was what looked like a thirty year old man. He had shoulder length brown hair and an extremely muscular build. He was very tall. He was still sleeping. His arm was draped over my waist. I gasped as I realized that both of us were buck naked. All I could wonder was how drunk did I get last night to give my virginity to some extremely hot, but also strange older man? I mean he was nearly twice my age. What could I have been thinking?

I stealthily removed myself from underneath his heavy arm and quietly snuck into the bathroom. I sighed and looked into the floor length mirror that hung on the back of the door. My eyes practically bugged out of my head. Damn I didn't go to be looking this hot. At least I didn't think I did. My figure had always been curvy even for a Dhampir, but I had really filled out in all the right places. I smiled as I admired my reflection.

Wait a minute. I need to focus. Where is Lissa? Where am I? Who was the stranger in bed with me? He was a Dhampir. I knew that much. He had to be a Guardian. His neck was adorned with many molnija. I quickly dressed in some jeans and a tight black tank top both of which fit me perfectly. They must have been the clothing I'd worn last night. Why the hell couldn't I remember last night? As drunk as I'd gotten and believe me I'd been plenty wasted before I'd never blacked out an entire night before. I crept out of the bathroom as quietly as I could and made my way down the stairs. I grabbed a pair of shoes that looked like they were mine by the door and slipped out the front door.

I'd never been there before, but I could swear that by the looks of things I was at the Royal Court. Oh crap. They found us were my only thoughts until I felt the familiar pull of being sucked into Lissa's head.

"Christian Ozera what the hell are you doing in my bed?" she screeched as she held up a sheet over her naked body to shield it from none other than the Strigoi wannabe Christian Ozera. I remembered him as did she from our years at the Academy. He was an outcast because his parents had willingly turned Strigoi. He generally kept to himself. So I was really just as shocked as Lissa to find him in bed with her.

"What do you mean what am I doing in your bed? Last time I checked this was our bed." He said grumpily rubbing his eyes that were tired from sleep.

"Seriously that isn't going to work. I would never be with you like that you're well… you're."

"I'm what? And what the hell are you talking about. We've been together like this a thousand times." He growled in annoyance obviously not caring for the shrillness of her voice as she reamed him out.

You tell him Liss. I thought.

"We certainly have not been together before. I don't even know how I got here. Wherever here is. Did you drug me?" she screeched backing away in fear.

"What no? Lissa I'm getting worried. Do you think it's the spirit getting to you?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"Spirit? What the hell is Spirit?" she asked still clutching the sheet around her body.

"Lissa honey stay here and I'll go get Rose. She'll know what to do." He said shakily.

"Yes, where is Rose. I need her." She agreed. "And don't you call me honey you freak!" I could feel her calling out for me through the bond.

He got out of bed and suddenly it was full frontal Christian.

"Oh my God! Why are you naked too! Put on some clothes." She hissed. I was in complete agreement. Holy shnikes his ass was pasty.

"Geez you act like you've never seen it before." He griped pulling on some sweat pants.

" I haven't! That is what I've been trying to say." She moaned putting her hand on her forehead.

"Just wait here." He said.

"I'll go get Rose."

Great he was coming to get me. That must mean that he and that old guy in my bed were in cahoots with each other. Lissa was right they must have drugged us or something.

Question is why did they bring us to the Royal Court? Who were they working for? Why would a fifteen year old Moroi be working with a Guardian? Why hadn't they turned us in yet?

I pulled out of Lissa's head and using the back door I entered into the house I'd just been in. The room she was in overlooked the place where I'd been standing so I'm pretty sure I knew where she was.

I opened the door to the room I thought she was in and she jumped a mile.

"Rose Oh my God Rose. I'm freaking out! How did we get here? Where are we? Did you get drugged too?" Her mouth was moving a hundred miles a minute.

"Liss no time quick put on some clothes and let's get the hell out of here. I woke up next to a really big Guardian a little while ago and I have a feeling Ozera is in there waking him as we speak. We need to move now."

She obediently put on some clothes. I slowly opened the door a crack and peeked into the hallway. It was all clear. We crept down the stairs and went outside.

"Oh my gosh." Exclaimed Lissa.  
"We're at the Royal Court."

"I know. Somehow they found us and brought us here. We need to get away before they realize we are gone." I told her.

I grabbed her arm and we broke into a run. It was very early in the evening about six o'clock and the sun was still out. Most people would be sleeping. It worked to our advantage.

Just as we were about to reach the gates that lead to the outside. We ran into a tall Moroi who was stumbling and seemed to be a little drunk.

"Hey there Little Dhampir. Where are you guys off to?" he slurred not so gracefully slinging his arm around my shoulders. He wreaked of alcohol.

"Uh we were just visiting and now we are going home." I replied looking around to make sure no one else saw us. It was highly unlikely that this guy knew who we were or that there was a price on our heads.

"Haha just visiting. I like that. So where is home?" he asked with a hiccup.

"Liss just compel him." I hissed. "We don't have time for this."

"Okay okay." She agreed.

"You will not remember us being here. You were drunk and you went straight home. Do you understand." She asked looking him right in the eyes.

"Are you seriously trying to compel me Lissa?" he asked.

"Oh shit, he knew her name and he knew about compulsion. He was also immune to it somehow."

_Uh oh Rose. I don't know why that didn't work, but I think we are screwed._

_Who is this guy? _I thought.

_I dunno. He looks like an Ivashkov though. _

Wait did she just answer my thoughts?

_Liss can you read my thoughts?_

_Oh my God I think I can._

_Well that's weird, but it could be useful._

_This is awesome._

"Could you stop that whole talking through the bond thing. Your Auras are giving me a headache." Griped the Moroi putting his hand on his head.

How in the hell did he know that we were communicating through the bond and what in God's name is an aura?

I could feel Lissa's shock through the bond. This guy was weird. First of all no one could resist Lissa's compulsion skills and second no one knew that we were bonded.

"So where are you going and can I come?" he asked.

I looked at Lissa.

_If we take him with he won't be able to rat us out._

_True, but what if he's trouble. _

_You'll handle him Rose._

_Yea I guess and well he is pretty hot._

_Only you would be thinking that at a time like this. _

I laughed aloud as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure you can come, but we have to go now." I told him in a whisper grabbing him by the shirt. Hey he was pretty buff for a Moroi.

"Is there a reason we're whispering Little Dhampir?" he asked following us diligently to the front gates.

"Not that I mind. I'm rather enjoying this game." He said grinning like an idiot. I rolled my eyes. Why do we always pick up the wierdos?

There were two Guardians standing watch. Neither of them looked perturbed by our presence. It seemed odd. Maybe they had just come on duty. We were really catching a lot of lucky breaks here.

_Compel them and let's get the hell out of here. _I told her. She did as she was told.

"Hey drunky you got a car?" I asked.

"Sure. I've got several what do you feel like riding in?" he asked cockily.

He must be a royal Moroi. Oh great now we were going down for running away, compelling Guardians and kidnapping a royal Moroi. This just keeps getting better. Not to mention whatever the hell had gone on last night with that old man in my bed. I groaned.

He led us to a garage that held six different vehicles.

"Take your pick Little Dhampir." He said with a big grin.

What's with the nickname? I thought.

"That one." I said pointing to sleek silver BMW convertible.

He pulled out a set of keys from under the seat and dangled them in front of me.

"As you can see I'm slightly inebriated. You'll have to drive." He slurred.

"Not a problem." I said snatching the keys from his hands and jumping into the driver's seat. Lissa climbed into the passenger seat and the other Moroi hopped into the back clumsily.

"Here goes nothing." I said starting the car and wondering how long it would take for the authorities to catch up with us this time.

**So tell me if you want to hear more? I have a few chapters written and if I get a good response I will post again. If not I'll probably scrap it. You interested let me know?**


	2. Chapter 2: This Game Isn't Fun Anymore

**Chapter 2: This Game Isn't Fun Anymore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but oh how I wish I could borrow Dimitri and Adrian for just one night… hehe! **

**Well you did me proud. 22 reviews so far for my first chapter. I decided to post this today for all of you who gave me stunning reviews. Tell me if you like where I'm going with this. **

DPOV

I awoke to a loud incessant banging on our bedroom door. I rolled over and reached for Roza. My hand hit nothing but air and an empty bed. I realized that Rose was no longer in bed beside me. A glance at the clock told me it was only a little after six. Far too early for her to be up and awake. Knowing her she'd sleep until noon everyday if given the opportunity.

"Open up it's me Christian it's an emergency. I need to talk to you Rose. It's about Lissa." I could hear the panic in his voice even through the door. I jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants that were lying on the floor. Knowing that Lissa was in need is probably what had woken Rose and she was probably over there taking care of it as I speak. Christian had probably nearly passed her in the hallway. The bed was still warm on her side. She couldn't have been gone long.

I opened the door. Christian looked frantic.

"Where's Rose?" he asked pushing past me into our bedroom and scanning the room desperately.

"She isn't here. I assume she's with the Princess." I told him stifling a yawn. Rose and I had been up late last night. We were well let's just call it enjoying each other's company. I know I was slightly older than her but damn did that girl have stamina.

"No I was just there. She wasn't there." He shook his head.

"What's wrong with Lissa?" I asked. A better question would have been what isn't wrong with Lissa. It always seemed to be something with those two.

"She's gone completely mad. She acted like she had no idea who I was, told me she'd never been with me before and asked if I had drugged her to get her into bed last night." He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows at that. "Did you have a fight?" I asked him. I knew the Princess could be irrational at times, but that seemed a little much if unprovoked. Those two didn't fight often, but when they did it was rather intense.

"No it was weird. Last night was great we were having a great time and we went to bed on good terms and then all of the sudden I woke up and before I even said anything to her she was screaming at me and accusing me of date rape."

"Do you think the Sprit is getting to her?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I guess. I don't know. She was hysterical and irrational. I don't know what to think. I really need Rose to talk to her."

"I'm sure that's where she is. She probably sensed Lissa's distress and went to her. I'm surprised you didn't pass her in the hallway. Let's go over there and see what's going on." I suggested calmly. He definitely needed to take it down a notch. I'd learned over the years that loving Rose came with a whole lot of Spirit induced drama.

He shouldn't have left the Princess alone if she was that distraught. Although if she really believed he drugged her then maybe it was best that he left. I shook my head for once I was glad that it wasn't Rose who'd gone temporarily insane. Sometimes when the darkness got to her it was like trying to contain and tame a wild animal. Thankfully she'd been somewhat under control since Lissa had been learning to make charms infused with Spirit for her.

I followed him quickly over to their townhouse through the connecting doors, up the stairs and into their bedroom.

It was empty. There was no sign of Rose or Lissa. Christian again began to panic.

"Call Rose's cell." I told him.

It rang a few times before I remembered it sitting in its charger on the night stand when I woke up this morning.

"Let's not panic. Wherever they are they're together. Rose probably took her somewhere to calm her down." I told him reassuringly. Or Rose took the darkness and went insane, hacked Lissa into a million pieces and is fleeing the country. I kept that one to myself for Christian's piece of mind.

" Get dressed and meet me downstairs in a few. I'm sure they'll have turned up by then." I said. I really hoped I was right.

I went back home hoping to find Rose in our bedroom or in the kitchen scarfing down donuts or drinking coffee, but no such luck.

Christian and I searched the Royal Court high and low and found no sign of Lissa or Rose. In fact no one had seen or heard from them all day. At midnight or noon Moroi time I joined Christian in his panicked state. Something was not right here. Rose had never gone this long without checking in and without taking her phone.

APOV

I woke up in the back seat of my BMW. I remembered being at the bar, getting sufficiently hammered and then running into Rose and Lissa. They were playing some sort of weird game and I had joined them. That was hours ago though. I must have passed out in the back seat. It had to be nearly midnight and we were still on the road. I'd found this whole game of not knowing where we were going and driving aimelessly for hours fun a few hours ago when I was sufficiently inebriated, but it wasn't quite as fun sober.

I kept my eyes closed and feigned sleep so I could listen to their banter. They'd been acting strangely all day.

"Rose what are we going to do? Where are we going to go? If they found us then they found my secret bank accounts and all of our resources. Not to mention we're driving a stolen car with a royal Moroi for a hostage." Lissa said.

Hostage? Who are they holding hostage and who's after them? I wondered still slightly in a fog from my earlier binge drinking. I'd left the bar around six and then had run into Rose and Lissa. They seemed to be playing some sort of game. I went along with it because in all reality I'd had nothing better to do. I am now regretting that decision.

"You're not kidding. I looked at the registration to this car. Not only have we kidnapped a royal Moroi, but Lord Adrian Ivashkov favorite nephew to Queen Bitch herself." Rose continued with a nervous laugh. "And we always thought Kirova was our biggest problem. Now we have to add Queen Bitch to the list as well."

What are they doing? This was some strange game they were playing and it was getting weirder by the minute. Not to mention Rose was driving my beemer at a hundred and ten miles an hour. I didn't even know where we were going.

"So where are we going Rose and slow down. You don't have a license. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Lissa warned.

"Do you think someone found out about you bringing that bird back to life? Do you think that's why they were looking so hard for us? And why did they bring us to the Royal Court. Why not back to ?"

St. Vlads? Kirova? It'd been nearly three years since they graduated. Why would they want to be taken there and what bird?

"Someone knows." Gasped Lissa. "We can't go back. We need to just keep going. Where are we?"

"Uh I think we're in Canada. All the street signs are French. I'm guessing close to Montreal. We've been driving what six or seven hours? Where did we stop for gas?"

"I dunno. Rose what are we going to do about him?" asked Lissa pointing to me in the back seat.

"We could dump him somewhere on the side of the road." She suggested.

What the hell? What is wrong with them? This was so not fun anymore. I mean I was game for breaking out of Court and having a little mindless fun driving fast and fooling around, but this was crazy.

"We can't just do that. He'll rat on us. Remember I can't compel him."

"Why is that? You can compel anyone and everyone else, human, Moroi, Dhampir, but not this guy. Are you sure you just didn't mess it up?"

"Mess it up? I don't even know how I would mess it up." Cried Lissa.

That's weird. She of all people knows a spirit user can't be compelled.

"It's okay Liss everything is going to be fine. I'm going to take care of you just like always. Just keep calm."  
"Keep calm.? How am I supposed to keep calm. I woke up in bed next to Christian fucking Ozera this morning. He probably drugged me to get me into bed and you I can't even believe you're so calm after waking up next to that old Guardian guy this morning. I mean Rose you gave your virginity to some guy you didn't know and you don't remember. How are you not panicked?"

" I don't know. I just can't focus on that. Not until we're safely away from those lunatics." Said Rose gripping the steering wheel even tighter and accelerating to one hundred and twenty miles per hour.

"So let's just take him with us and tie him up or something. You're pretty strong right?" asked Lissa.

This was it they'd gone to far. I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"What the hell are you two doing? Seriously Rose it's been hours. Did you even tell Belikov where you were going?" I asked.

"Oh no he's awake." Gasped Lissa. "Knock him out. I'll hold the wheel."

"Woah woah. What has gotten into you two is this some sort of joke?" I asked silently praying that it was. They were talking crazy. I knew Rose could knock me out without even breaking a nail.

"You shut up and don't talk." Snapped Rose.

"Little Dhampir You two are starting to freak me out. What's with all the hate? I mean I know I can be annoying, but dumping me on the side of the road or tying me up seems a bit extreme." I wheedled.

"Who's Belikov? Is he that big Guardian who drugged me last night?" She asked.

"What are you talking about? Belikov is your boyfriend. He wouldn't drug you. Geez did you two have a fight? And why are we running? Who's after us?"

" Well soon everyone once they find out we have you Lord Ivashkov." Said Rose sarcastically.

"What do you mean have me? Rose stop it. Stop calling me Lord Ivashkov and stop acting like you don't know me."

"I don't know you." She practically screeched at me. That was enough to shut me up. I put my hand slowly into my pocket and reached for my cell phone. I needed some backup and as much as I didn't like the guy Dimitri would be a good person to have on my side right now.

"What are you doing back there?" cried Lissa.

"Nothing." I replied quickly removing my hand from my pocket trying to look inconspicuous.

"Rose pull over and let me drive. You need to keep an eye on him."

Rose agreed and pulled off to the side of the road.

They switched seats and Rose got into the back with me. The back seat was rather small and we were practically on top of each other. Any other time I would have jumped at the chance to be in such close proximity to her, but something about tonight was giving me a really bad feeling. She wasn't acting sane.

Lissa started the car back up and Rose looked at me with a strange glint in her eyes. I'd almost think she was checking me out, but that's silly. She'd made it abundantly clear to me on many occasions that she would never feel that way about me.

RPOV

After we pulled over and Lissa took over driving I crunched myself in the back seat with the strange Moroi. We were so close we were practically on top of each other. Wow did he smell good and man was he attractive with his piercing green eyes and slightly disheveled brown hair. I found myself getting all hot and bothered. Wait was I checking him out?

Stop it! Stop thinking about him like that. He was our hostage and I needed to make sure he didn't try anything funny, but damn as he hot. And what did he mean that old guy was my boyfriend? Why would I date someone who was clearly old enough to be my father bleah!

"Do you have a cell phone on you?" I asked.

"No." he replied almost too quickly.

"Give It to me." I demanded.

He looked scared as he fumbled in his pocket and handed over a really expensive looking phone.

"Little Dhampir if you could just tell me what's going on I might be able to help you." He said.

"Why should we trust you? You're a royal and you're the Queen's nephew. You'll probably just turn us in the first chance you get." I snapped.

"In case you haven heard. I'm sort of a rebel myself." He replied.

That was true. I'd heard many stories about the shenanigans that Adrian Ivashkov had pulled, but that didn't mean he would be on our side.

"Who's after you?" he asked.

"Like you don't know." Lissa snorted from the front seat.

"I really don't. I would like to help you though." He responded. He sounded genuine enough, but could we trust him.

_What do you think Liss? Should we trust him?_

_I don't know Rose. I mean we can't let him go so maybe if he joins us willingly it will be better. _

_Maybe. Let's just give him the basics and see what he does. But not until we get somewhere to stay for the night. _

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to figure out where we are going and where we will be staying for the night." I told him.

He nodded. He certainly didn't look as scared as he should. Maybe we were kidding ourselves that we could stay on the run without getting caught. I sighed as a few hours later we pulled into a janky motel in the middle of backwoods Canada. If we managed to stay off the radar it would be a miracle.

**Well there you have it. Please review so I will be encouraged to write more. I love hearing what you think. Also this story is in the very beginning of its construction so if you have any funny situations you want to see please feel free to let me know in a review or a PM. Thanks for reading now review please. **


	3. Chapter 3: Bite Me

**Chapter 3: Bite Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**I am in awe of your response to my last two chapters. I'm really excited about where this is going. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Just to answer a few questions. Rose and Lissa are physically 21 years old, but mentally they think they are fifteen. They don't have any knowledge or life experiences from the past six years leaving them immature and vulnerable. If you think Lissa is a little mean remember what she was like before she left the Academy. Also Rose is a party girl. She doesn't have much respect for the Guardian way of life at this point. She and Dimitri are going to clash a lot right now and Adrian being the party boy he is might seem like a better match for her at this point. Stick with me even if you're not a fan of Adrian. I promise you'll like where this is going. **

DPOV

The day had come and gone and still no sign of Rose or Lissa. Christian and I had checked with almost everyone we knew and no one had seen hide nor hair of either of them. The only person we tried to get a hold of and couldn't was Adrian Ivashkov. He was a drunk and not always reliable, but much to my discomfort and irritation Lissa and Rose often made it a point to spend time with him.

We'd banged on his door around midnight and he wasn't home. The last person to see him said he'd left a bar named Hampton's around six fifteen. Right around the time Rose and Lissa went missing. This could not have been a coincidence. We tried calling Adrian's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. This was not a good sign. Two higher up royal Moroi were missing and Rose, the most badass Guardian ever was missing as well. There had to be something we were missing.

Both women seemed to have left of their own accord, however Lissa was out of her mind at the time. I had no idea what state of mind Rose had been in or how Lord Ivashkov had gotten involved. All I really knew was that neither took any personal items other than the clothes they were wearing and Lord Ivashkov may or may not be with them and was not picking up his cell phone.

One thing was for sure if they didn't show up soon I was going to have to alert the Queen and worse than that Abe Mazur Rose's father. I just hoped to God it didn't come to that.

RPOV

Lissa used compulsion on the man behind the counter of the sleaze bag motel we'd checked into to get us a room. I was a little nervous at first because she'd earlier failed to compel this Ivashkov guy, but it seemed to work fine on the motel clerk.

The room was small with one double bed. A rusty old lamp sat on top of a dusty worn out night stand. There was a chair in the corner that looked sturdy enough to tie him to. I tore up the nasty white bed sheets and forced him into the chair. 

"Hey now no need to shove I would have complied if you asked nicely. I know you like it rough Little Dhamphir." He said with a smirk.

"Oh I do do I? So you really do know me after all. Lord Ivashkov." I said seductively brushing my nose along the side of his jaw line. He tensed up a little at my touch.

"Any man would kill to get me into their bed. Are you one of them?" I asked trailing my fingers from his neck down to his belly button and below. He gulped. I could tell he wanted me.

"Rose this really isn't you. Please tell me what's going on." He pleaded as I strapped his arms to the sides of the wooden chair with the torn up bed sheets.

"Just shut up and try to get some sleep. I'm so tired. We'll talk about this in the morning." I told him with a yawn.

"Rose this bed is gross." Said Lissa lifting up the comforter of the bed and pinching her nose in disgust.

"I know Liss, just sleep on the top and try not to snore." I told her as I checked the locks on the door and climbed into bed next to her. I heard Adrian sigh loudly as he struggled briefly against his restraints. Who was he trying to kid. He was Moroi. He wasn't getting out of those restraints anytime soon. His phone kept buzzing in my pocket. I sighed as I turned off the phone and closed my eyes just as the first rays of sun began to filter through the curtains. It had been a long day and tomorrow was going to be even longer I feared.

APOV

Rose shut off the lights and climbed into bed. She shut off my phone. As if I needed my phone to keep in contact with the outside world. She should never have allowed me to sleep. Somehow with whatever was affecting her and Lissa I think she forgot about my ability to dream walk. I closed my eyes and thought of Dimitri Belikov.

Soon enough I'd pulled him into my dream world. He was looking around with an odd expression on his face.

"How the hell can you sleep when Rose is missing?" I asked him. My voice startled him and he whipped around to face me. He'd never been in one of my dreams before. I'd never had a reason to dream stalk him. In any case he seemed to understand that this was real.

"Where are you? What have you done with Rose and the Princess?" he barked lunging at me with full force and grabbing me by the collar of my wrinkled shirt. I should have expected he would react like this. The man just did not like me.

"Woah calm down a minute killer. I didn't do anything to them. It's what they've done to me." I tried explaining.

"So you do know where they are?" he growled loosening his grip slightly.

"I do." I responded. He set me back down on my feet.

"Where are they and what the hell is going on?" he asked. The man did not like me, but right now I was all he had and he knew it.

"I was at the bar last night and I left there more than a little drunk this morning around six. I ran into Rose and Lissa. They were acting strange and I thought they were playing a game. So I lent them my car and they ended up kidnapping me and are now holding me hostage in a cheesy hooker motel off route 17 somewhere outside of Yorkville. " I explained.

"Why the hell would they do that?" he asked as if he didn't believe my story.

"You're asking me? Dude I've had one hell of a day. First they threatened to throw me out on the side of the road and then Rose tied me to a chair. There's something wrong with them. They're acting crazy. They don't know who I am other than the Queen's nephew. They know Christian, but are definitely not his biggest fan and Rose thinks you're some psycho older man who drugged her into bed last night."

"What? Why would she think that?" he cried exasperated.

"Beats the hell out of me. I found it rather amusing until I realized they weren't joking. They really have no idea what they're doing. They were talking about being on the lamb and getting caught and Kirova finding out and being brought back to St. Vladimir's. It's almost as if they think they're still on the run or something. Lissa even tried to compel me this morning."

"Lissa was acting crazy this morning or at least that is what Christian said. Do you think you can keep them there until I can get to you?" he asked.

"I'll try, but they trust me about as far as Lissa could throw me. I've never actually been scared of Rose, but she's really beginning to get to me. She'd definitely not acting like herself."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked wearily.

Oh shit! I didn't want to fink on her for coming on to me especially when I knew there was something radically wrong with her.

"I dunno she's just acting like a maniac. She was driving my car over one hundred and twenty miles per hour. It was scary."

He shook his head.

"Try to find out as much information as you can before we get there. Don't let them leave. Do you have your cell?"

"Rose took it. It's in her back pocket. She turned it off though."

"Do you think you could get it back?"

"I could try to compel her, but Lissa would have to be gone. I can't use it on her."

"Sit tight, we'll be on the next flight out." He told me.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" I retorted as the dream faded. Hell I was tied to a chair for God's sake where they hell would I go?

I woke with a start. Rose was awake and pacing the room.

"Rose what are we going to do? I need a feeder. I didn't go yesterday and I'm getting weak." Lissa said in a soft voice.

"Yes, I could use one as well." I spoke up. Damn my body was stiff from sleeping sitting up in a chair. My wrists hurt like hell from where they were bound and I could barely feel my feet.

"Shit. I didn't even think of that until now." Cried Rose. "And no one asked you Lord Ivashkov." She snapped at me. I closed my mouth.

"Come here Liss." She said her voice softening.

She sat on the bed next to Lissa and pulled back her long dark tresses revealing her slender neck.

I gasped as Lissa bent down and bared her fangs to Rose's exposed jugular. Rose cringed slightly as Lissa sunk her fangs deep into her neck and began to feed. All too soon Rose's look of pain turned to one of euphoria. Lissa withdrew her fangs from Rose's neck and lay her gently against the pillows. I stared in awe. It looked like they'd done this many times before.

"What are you looking at?" Lissa growled.

"N… N..Nothing." I stuttered looking away. I had no idea that Rose allowed Lissa to feed off of her while they were on the run. It was selfless and very dangerous.

Rose was going to be out of it for a while and Lissa had decided to go and take a shower saying she felt grimey from the nasty motel bed. I breathed a sigh of relief. If my calculations were correct I just had to get them to stay put for a few more hours until Belikov gets here. Who would ever have thought that I'd be looking forward to seeing him?

Lissa was still in the shower when Rose came out of her Moroi bite induced haze.

"So yesterday you promised to tell me what was going on. Are you going to keep that promise?" I asked.

She came closer.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well you did kidnap me and tie me to a chair. I think I deserve to know why." I told her.

She came even closer. She was now close enough for me to compel her.

"Rose call Dimitri and tell him our exact location." I compelled her.

"Okay." She said dialing his number. She was extra easy to compel due to the blood loss. Her barriers were completely gone which was bad if we were to run into say a Strigoi.

**So let me know what you think. Do you like that she thinks Adrian is hot? Do you think that fifteen year old Rose will still fall in love with the Russian? If not why? **


	4. Chapter 4: We're Not Going Back

**Chapter 4: We're Not Going Back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I wish I could play ten minutes in heaven with the Russian though. Hehe.**

**Here you go Please enjoy! **

DPOV

I'd informed Christian of my dream walk with Adrian as weird as it is to say it Lord Ivashkov could be helpful in some situations. The news he had delivered was not good. Rose and Lissa had both gone off the deep end it seemed. Rose had obviously given the same story as Lissa about me drugging her and taking advantage of her last night. It hurt that she would think that let alone say it, but I knew something had to be terribly wrong. Rose knows I would never take advantage of her like that. Also I was very sure that last night as with all other nights was one of mutual consent.

She also thought I was a cradle robber. That did not sit well with me. I mean yes when she was seventeen and I was twenty-four one could look at it that way, but she was twenty-one now and me being almost twenty-eight shouldn't be a problem. If it was she'd never expressed it before. I filled Christian in on the plan I'd come up with. I didn't have much to go on and I didn't want to inform the Queen for obvious reasons so Christian had come up with some excuse about wanting to have use of one of the court's jets to take a last minute business trip to Canada. The Queen agreed because she was always looking for ways to get on Lissa's good side.

It paid to have an in with the last Dragomir. We boarded the plane and it seemed like a long flight. In reality it was about two and a half hours. Just as the fasten seatbelt signs went off signaling we were free to disembark the aircraft my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It said Adrian Ivashkov calling.

"Belikov." I answered.

"Dimitri this is Rose Hathaway. Adrian Ivashkov wants me to give you a message for him." Came Rose's voice across the line. She sounded strangely robotic and spoke with a flat affect. Ivashkov must be compelling her. As much as I longed to hear her voice and to speak to her I couldn't. I needed to know where she was so I could get to her.

"What is the message?" I asked reluctantly biting my tongue before asking her how she was and what had happened to her and blurting out I love you and please come back to me.

"He says to tell you we're at the Parkview motel in Winchester just outside of Yorkville room eleven." She said before hanging up.

"Was that Adrian?" asked an eager Christian. He was really high strung and I'd suggested he take a valium before boarding the plane. He'd given me a murderous glare and threatened to light me on fire. If we weren't good friends I might have been slightly afraid.

"No it was Rose. He compelled her to call me and reveal their location." I said grabbing the bag we had packet and nearly running off the plane with Christian trailing behind me. I'd arranged for a rental car to be waiting for us. I punched the name of the motel into the GPS. It was only twenty-five miles from where we were. It would take us around a half an hour to get there. I just hoped Ivashkov could hold them there that long. I took a deep breath and began to drive.

RPOV

I was still feeling woozy from Lissa's bite, but otherwise I felt pretty calm. It was weird. I felt like I hadn't been bitten in years instead of just a day or two. Usually the bite didn't have that much of an effect on me. I couldn't even remember the last ten minutes I'd been so out of it.

Lissa was still in the bathroom and Adrian was watching television. He'd asked me nicely to turn it on and it seemed like a decent thing to do after we kidnapped him and tied him up and all. He really wasn't half bad and he was quite chipper for a hostage. He seemed pretty easy going. If we weren't in such a rush I might have taken the time to make out with him a little.

"Rose are we leaving soon?" asked Lissa coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Yes we should leave soon. We need to figure out what to do for money and then get some clothes and stuff and figure out where we should set up shop. Also figure out what do with Adrian. So far he seems to be complying with everything pretty well. We could explain the situation and then maybe he would agree not to rat us out." I told her. In my mind though I had ulterior motives for wanting him around. I hadn't ruled out getting hot and sweaty with him just yet. Who knows he seemed interested.

"Maybe. I just wish I knew why compelling him doesn't work. I tried again while you were lying down and it failed just as miserably as the first time. He actually laughed at me." She pouted.

It was so funny when Lissa didn't get her way. She could really act like the Princess she was at times.

"Hey he really needs blood too. What should we do? We can't starve him. It wouldn't be right." She said. I knew she was right, but I couldn't give him any blood. I was still recovering from taking care of Lissa. I couldn't afford to lose any more. Just in case we ran into a Strigoi or something. I'd never seen one up close, but I feared that even if I hadn't recently fed Lissa I would be no match for one. Luckily we'd never run into one or we'd be dead for sure. I'll be that's just what creepy old Stan would say if he were here the jerkwad.

"Hey do you think you could compel the clerk behind the desk?" I asked.

"Sure I did last night." She replied. "Why?"

"Compel him to come in here so Adrian can feed. Then we will compel him to forget."

"Should we just leave him here?" She asked.

"Yea he's not going anywhere . He's tied to a freaking chair. He's not a magician. " I told her as we left the room.

DPOV

We pulled up to the motel and I saw Adrian's car parked in front of room eleven. This motel was definitely seedy and I didn't like the idea of Rose staying here or the Princess especially in the same room as Ivashkov.

"Let's go." I said. "But be quiet. Don't alert Rose to the fact that we are here."

"Yea yea I'm not stupid." Said Christian Sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He was my charge and it would be illegal to knock him unconscious. I just kept repeating that mantra to myself as we approached the door.

I put my ear to the door and listened for any sign of noise. I could hear the television, but nothing else. I drew back and then lunged forward kicking in the door to find Adrian shaking like a leaf tied to a chair, but no sign of Lissa or Rose.

"Man am I glad to see you guys." Said Adrian with relief as he realized it was us who had kicked in the door.

"Where are they?" I asked surveying the dingy room. The inside was no better than the outside. Plus it was dark and there was no protection from Strigoi.

"They went to get me some blood." He replied.  
"Where at?" I growled. They shouldn't have left the room. Rose knows this stuff. I'd taught her.

"They went to compel the bell hop to come in here." He replied as I untied his wrists.

"Great just great!" I said pacing the room.

A few seconds later I heard a gasp and then voices.

"Rose they've found us. Look at the door." Cried Lissa's unmistakable voice. I ran to the door and caught a glimpse of Rose's eyes full of fear. I saw bite marks on her neck. She must have fed Lissa like she used to when they'd run away before. Her eyes met mine briefly I knew that look. She was about to run.

"Rose." I called after her as she turned and fled grabbing Lissa and dragging her along behind her.

"Lissa run faster." She shrieked.

"I can't Rose." Lissa said gasping for air.

I ran after them knowing full well I'd catch them easily.

Sensing I was behind her Rose turned around and roundhouse kicked me square in the chest. It hurt like hell and I doubled over a bit, but it was nowhere near as hard as she normally kicked and far less accurate. I'd almost say it was sloppy. She'd lost all ability to fight. This was just great. What if they'd run into a Strigoi.

"Roza please. Don't run from me." I called out to her trying to get her to stop running.

Of course she kept running. Who was I kidding she was one stubborn girl. I pushed myself harder and I caught up with her easily and grabbed her wrist spinning her around to face me. Her face shown the same expression she'd had the first night I'd met her in Portland. It was one that said she'd fight me to the death to save herself and Lissa.

"Rose please. Stop fighting. It's me Dimitri." I pleaded with her. She looked at me and there was determination, but also a little fear in her eyes. She did not seem to recognize me in the least.

"What do you want from me?" she asked struggling to escape my grip. She was failing miserably which surprised me. I was able to block all of her attempts to escape without even really trying. The Rose I knew and loved would be giving me a run for my money and I'd probably be on the floor right now.

"You really don't know who I am?" I asked still hoping that she'd come around.

"Yea you're the old man I woke up next to in bed yesterday." She shuddered.

My heart just about died when she said that. I had to figure out how to earn her trust.

"I just want you to come inside and listen to what I have to say." I reasoned.

"Why should I? We're not going back. I'll fight to the death, but you're not taking us back." She spat trying to head butt me and failing.

"Going back where?" I asked.  
"To the Academy. It's not safe. Someone is after us. They know what I did." Said Lissa who had been standing by watching my exchange with Rose. Her eyes were wide and she was afraid.

"Liss please listen to me. No one is trying to hurt you. Please come inside so we can talk." Pleaded Christian.

"You again! What the hell did you not understand about me not wanting anything to do with you yesterday morning?" she yelled.

Rose had stop struggling and Lissa looked at her resignedly.

"Fine we'll listen, but that's all." Said Rose anger flashing in her eyes.

It pained me that she didn't recognize me and that she distrusted me so much. She let me lead her back to the motel room.

Once we were inside I sat her down on the bed and attempted to sit next to her. She flinched and moved away.

"Hey just because you managed to bed me the other night doesn't mean I'm into old guys. I don't even remember what happened so keep your distance Grandpa." She said distain in her voice.

Her words were like a dull sword being plunged through my still beating heart.

"Roza. Why would you think I would cause you harm?" I asked her quietly.

"You're a Guardian. You work for them. They want us." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Although I don't remember them wanting our captors to sleep with us." She said rolling her eyes.

I tried to keep calm as she yet again referred to me as a rapist and an old man.

"Rose you and Lissa were already captured and brought back to St. Vladimir's nearly four years ago." I tried explaining to her.

"Uh I think I would remember something like that." She snarked.

"Rose how old do you think you are?" I asked.

"Fifteen. How old are you cradle robber?"

"Twenty-eight and that's besides the point."

"Rose you are not fifteen. Do you think you look fifteen?" I asked.

She pondered that for a moment. "Well no, but I just thought I got lucky when I woke up all pretty and stuff." She said.

I smiled at her. "You are very beautiful Roza, but you are not fifteen. You're twenty-one." I told her pulling her driver's license out of the bag I'd brought with me.

She eyed it and me suspiciously. I could see that this was going to take a lot of convincing. Why do these things always seem to happen to us?

**Hehe so what did you think? Poor Dimitri. I think this story is going to be hard on him. I'm so excited about this story I can't seem to stop writing it. Don't worry I will still keep posting for Rose Colored Glasses as well. **

**Take my new poll on my website. I want to know how you want this story to go. I have some ideas but if I like yours I might just take them into consideration.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5: Ugh Teenagers!

**Chapter 5: Ugh Teenagers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Well here it is the next chapter. I really feel sorry for Dimitri in this chapter. The poor guy just keeps sticking his foot in him mouth lol! **

RPOV

_Liss what do you think? Should we leave or should we keep listening. I think they're full of it. How could we just forget that they already caught us and that we are twenty-one. I mean that's like six years of our lives that we can't remember. _

_I don't know Rose. He's right though. You don't look the same and neither do I. Let's just see what else they have to say. If we don't like it I will compel them to sleep and we'll make a run for it. _

_I guess._

"So old man if I'm twenty-one then how come I'm not a Guardian?" I asked. Ha! Try and get out of that one. I thought with a smirk.

"Go look at your neck." He told me.

My smirk faded. He followed me into the bathroom and as I pulled back my hair I gasped. Not only did I have a promise mark, but at least a dozen single molnija marks and a battle star.

"Holy shit." I gasped.

_Rose they must be telling the truth. You've got the tattoos and everything._

_Yea but should we trust them. I mean why can't we remember anything and seriously. Me dating a Guardian. That's a laugh. We can't even have kids together plus. I mean he's so old. Even if I am really twenty-one, plus talk about stoic and all. I would never go for someone like him. I'd much prefer to knock boots with that Ivashkov guy now he seems like he knows how to have fun._

_Yeah Christian says that we've been together for four years. I really find it hard to believe. He's such a loser and all. I mean he's royal, but seriously and Ozera? He's hardly fit to be with the last Dragomir. _

_I agree. Should we run? _

_Probably, but I have some questions first. Like if they did find us four years ago then they must know about your healing and stuff. _

Our internal conversation was interrupted by Adrian.

"Little Dhampir can you two keep the conversation where we can hear it. It's not nice to talk behind people's backs." Said Adrian.

I glanced at Dimitri and Christian. They didn't seem at all surprised that Lissa and I could talk through the bond.

"So you know about us?" I directed my question at the Dhampir. He seemed to be Russian. He had a slight accent that was more pronounced when he was agitated it seemed. I can't believe I would fall for some foreigner.

"That you are bonded to the Princess because she brought you back from the dead. Yes." He deadpanned.

"Brought me back from the dead?" I asked my voice trembling. I was dead? When had I died. I didn't remember dying. Then it hit me. The car crash. I had died. No one else could figure out how I'd survived. Lissa had unknowingly brought me back and that is why we are bonded. Holy shit. My jaw hit the floor and I could feel the tears prick my eyes.

DPOV

Damn I'd forgotten it was possible she hadn't know she had died in that crash. The look on her face told me she hadn't known. She was visibly shaken. I could see the wheels turning in her brain as she figured out what had happened. She looked nervously at me and then at the Princess who also looked shocked. If I wasn't mistaken she had tears in her eyes. Damn I hadn't meant to bring this up. Why do I always put my foot in my mouth with her?

The pain and confusion in her eyes tugged heavily on my heart. This was the first time in nearly four years that I was uncomfortable around her and it's possible she disliked me more now than when I'd first brought her back to the Academy. At least then she'd only called me Comrade which I found annoying, but I would trade old man for Comrade any day at least I knew that was a term that meant she was fond of me. Right now I had just told her that she died and I was just some creepy old man whom she thinks raped her last night. Fuck my life!

"Rose are you okay?" asked Adrian. He came over and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him and allowed him to pull her into his gently into his arms. I maintained a straight face, but inside I was seething with anger. Why would she let Ivashkov of all people comfort her when in all the years I'd known her he was least likely to make her top five list of good friends.

"So what happened to us? Why can't we remember and how in the world could I have brought her back to life?" asked Lissa. Rose was still crying on Adrian's shoulder.

"We don't know what happened Liss. Last night when we went to bed everything was fine. Wasn't it fine between you two?" Asked Christina directing his question at me.

"We went to bed just as happy as we have every night since we moved to the Royal Court." I told them looking into Rose's eyes.

"How long have we been together?" she asked wiping a stray tear from her beautiful brown eyes.

"A little over three years Milaya." I told her.

"But you're so much older." She commented looking me up and down and not in a good way.

I sighed. "Age is just a number Rose. You tell me that all the time." This was frustrating.

"Did you two do anything out of the ordinary yesterday?" asked Adrian.

"Not that I remember." Said Christian and I shook my head no as well.

"Don't look at us. As far as I can remember I went to sleep in a dorm in Portland the other night and woke up next to a stranger." Said Rose dryly.

"Well at least you got a Guardian. I found myself in bed with that thing over there." Said Lissa wrinkling her nose in Christian's direction. The poor guy looked like he was going to cry.

"What is wrong with you? Were you really that cruel when you were fifteen?" he asked with a scowl. "If you were I'm glad I didn't know you then."

"Well I wish I didn't know you now." She responded.

"Hey this is getting us nowhere." I said.

"Look Rose you are a Guardian. Specifically Lissa's sanctioned Guardian. There is no reason for either of you to fear for anything back at the Royal Court. You were both invited to live there at the request of Queen Tatiana herself."

"Really cause I don't believe that Queen Bitch would ever invite me anywhere." Said Rose indignantly crossing her arms over her chest. Gosh that was so like her old self. She'd matured so much from her seventeen year old self. God knows what trying to deal with her fifteen year old self would have been like. I guess I was going to find out.

"No really she did." Adrian piped in.

"Really?" asked Rose turning to Adrian and giving him a small smile.

He nodded and she and the Princess seemed to relax.

Now why didn't she believe me when I told her? What's with this guy?

"Now would it be alright if we all went home now?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

Rose looked at Lissa and they both nodded in agreement.

"Good I thought I was going to have to go another day without a feeder." Said Adrian relieved.

"That would be such a tragedy." I mumbled. He ignored me as usual.

"Also being a hostage wasn't as much fun as you'd think even thought it was by two very attractive women. I did however enjoy you tying me up Little Dhampir." He said winking at Rose. She blushed and smiled at him.

I glared at Adrian and cleared my throat. He had the decency to look slightly frightened. Rose just looked at me and rolled her eyes. Ugh teenagers! Damn eye rolling and no respect for authority.

"What should we do about your car?" Christian asked Adrian.

"Leave it. I'll send someone to get it." He said.

We all walked over to the rental car. It was an SUV thankfully there was room for all five of us. I opened the passenger door for Rose, but she shook her head and climbed into the back seat with Adrian and Lissa. Christian climbed up front next to me.

She didn't even want to sit next to me. I couldn't believe how this day had turned out. As I turned into the lot where the plane was waiting I glanced in the rearview mirror to find that both Lissa and Rose were passed out both lying their heads on Ivashkov's shoulders.

Rage coursed through my body at that. I put the car in park and went to the back. Rose was still asleep and it made me feel slightly better that when I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the plane she snuggled into my chest. It was almost as if things were normal. That is until I heard her utter Adrian's name in her sleep. I nearly roared with anger.

"What the hell did you do with her while you were in that motel room?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing. I compelled her to make the phone call and I asked her to turn on the television." He claimed. I wasn't so sure I believed him.

I fought too hard and too long to be with Rose and I'd be damned if I was going to sit back and watch her fall all over Ivashkov.

**Awww don't you just feel bad for Christian and Dimitri? Wouldn't it be funny if Rose and Lissa fought over who would get Adrian because neither of them wanted Christian or Dimitri. That would leave the Russian without a woman. Hmmm then he could be mine. Hehe I'm crazy. Review if you love Dimitri! Also I've looked at my polls and man no one likes Adrian lol! Good thing I like him or he might feel bad.**


	6. Chapter 6: Stabbing Pain

**Chapter 6: Stabbing Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire Academy. **

**And the story continues….**

DPOV

The flight home was shorter than the flight there or it seemed like it was. We got off the plane and walked in silence back to our townhouses. Ivashkov thankfully lived in the opposite direction. So that just left us four in awkward silence.

When we reached the house Christian opened the door for Lissa. She hesitated before asking

"We live here? Together?"

"Yes Liss we've lived here together for the past three years. I'll prove it. We have tons of pictures." He said. She looked at Rose, sighed and followed him inside.

I opened the door to our side of the house and waited. Rose didn't look happy to be here, but she reluctantly passed under my arm and through the door. I closed the door behind us and watched curiously as she explored the house. She looked around glancing at random objects in our living room. She stopped when she got to a photo of us that was taken about a year ago. It was at a Moroi resort in Barbados. We'd gone as a Christmas gift from Abe. The whole gang had gone including Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia and Eddie. In the photo Rose was holding a giant piece of seaweed in her hand and she was laughing hysterically. My arms were around her waist and I was kissing her neck. We were both in our swim clothes. We looked really happy. For a minute I lost myself in the memory of that day. Rose and I had made love on the beach in broad daylight. We had sand in our hair, in our clothes, in our mouths, but all in all it had been the perfect day. They way her eyes sparked in the sunlight, the way her hair had blown in all directions by the soft sea breeze. The way her skin felt against mine as we made love. I nearly lost myself in my reverie.

She ran her hand across the mantle. There were several other photos. One of her and Lissa at graduation, one of us in Baia with my family. Another with Janine and Abe in Istanbul.

"We really were together?" she asked seeming disappointed in finding out that what I had said was true.

"Yes Roza." I told her resisting the urge to correct her and say we are together. She sat down on the couch and bit her lip nervously. As much as I wanted to go over and sit next to her and wrap my arms around her I maintained my distance and sat across from her in the arm chair.

"How did we meet?" she asked.

"Well the first time we met was in Portland. It was a lot like earlier today. I'd been hired to find you and the Princess and bring you back to St. Vladimir's."

Her eyes widened. "You were the one who brought us back?" she asked angrily her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Yes." I flinched at the animosity in her voice.

"How could I ever be with you after that betrayal?" she cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"It wasn't like that Roza. They were going to kick you out of school until I volunteered to mentor you."

"You were my mentor? My teacher? You took advantage of your student? How old was I when we were first together?" she pried.

I took a deep breath. I knew what I was going to say would set her off even more, but I didn't want to lie to her. I never lied to her.

"The first time we made love you were seventeen." I admitted.

"What? You were a cradle robber? What would make me want to be with someone who not only dragged me and Lissa back to the Academy, but someone who was my teacher?" she looked slightly disgusted. Whether it was with herself or with me I didn't know.

"Roza. It wasn't like that. We were in love. We are in love. At least we were up until two days ago when suddenly you can't remember our life together." I said quietly my voice nearly breaking. I didn't want her to see me get emotional so I kept my Guardian mask firmly in place.

She put head back and laid it against the back of the couch pinching the bridge of her nose.

She looked utterly exhausted. "Rose maybe you should go lie down for a while or have a hot bath. I'll make some dinner. She nodded at me relieved not to have to look at me or talk anymore I think.

"I assume we share the room I woke up in." she questioned.

"We do." I confirmed.

She sighed and trudged slowly up the stairs. When I was sure she was upstairs I leaned against the counter and pulled a small black box out of my pocket. I opened it and felt a stabbing pain in my heart as I looked at the diamond ring I'd been carrying around for the past two weeks. I'd been waiting for the right time to ask her. Just a few days ago I was almost one hundred percent sure she'd say yes. Right now I think she'd run screaming in the other direction. I stared at the ring for another minute and a single tear escaped my eye. It had only been a little over twenty four hours, but I already missed my Roza. Her body might be right upstairs in our bathtub, but the woman I knew and loved wasn't there. I hoped to God she came back to me soon.

RPOV

Pictures don't lie. Lissa and I had graduated high school. We looked happy. Alberta and Kirova had been in the background of the photo. Everything seemed normal. There were of other pictures of me and the cradle robbing Russian. I was smiling in all of them. There wasn't even a hint of unhappiness anywhere that I could find. I groaned as I stretched out my body in the huge bathtub. I'd filled it with scalding hot water and the immersed myself in the heat. I lay back and dangled my feet over the side of the tub. I smiled slightly at the silver anklet Lissa had given me for my tenth birthday. We each had one. Hers had a small half of a heart that said best and mine had the same and said friends.

I felt really tired. I hadn't slept well last night and only a little on the plane and it'd been at least two days since I'd eaten anything and I'd since lost blood feeding Lissa. I felt like crap.

It wasn't that I didn't believe what happened it's just that he was my teacher, my mentor. How could I have fallen in love with him, another Dhampir for starters, one that was seven years older than me and in a position of authority. I'd always found Guardians to be so stodgy like my mother. Dimitri was not at all my type. I couldn't see how I'd fallen for him. Yet there were photos of me and him, photos of us with his family and even a photo of me, my mother and a mobster looking Moroi man. I hoped to God he wasn't my father. That would just be too crazy.

I stayed in the bath until the water was cold and my now twenty-one year old skin was pruny. I dried off with a towel and crept into the bedroom hoping Dimitri wasn't in there. He wasn't. I opened the closet and found my entire wardrobe including my Guardian clothes. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a hot pink hoodie. I put on my slippers and descended the stairs. I'd left my hair loose and still wet from the bath.

I peeked into the kitchen. Dimitri was in there standing over the stove. The smell of pasta greeted me as I entered. Having sensed me he turned around. He was smiling but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. I almost felt bad for the guy.

" I made spaghetti. Your favorite." He said bringing two plates of steaming hot pasta over to the small dining room table.

Well at least he knew how to cook. I guess that was a plus to being a hundred years old.

"Is there garlic bread?" I asked.

He laughed a little "Of course Roza." He said bringing over a basket.

I picked up a fork and began shoveling food into my mouth. I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten in two days.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asked with concern.

"Dunno when's the last time I ate with you?" I asked.

"Dinner two nights ago." He responded.

"Well then that's when." I replied shoving another fork full of pasta into my mouth.

He shook his head at me.

"You need to take care of yourself Roza." He said.

I waved my hand at him. "You sound like you're my father or something." I told him.

The look of pain that came across his face made me instantly regret my words.

I truly did feel bad. He'd been nothing but nice to me and I was treating him like crap. Even if I didn't share his romantic feelings and the thought of going to bed with him made me physically ill I didn't have to be cruel.

After dinner Dimitri cleaned up the dinner dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. He really was the whole clean up and stand up kind of guy. Again so not my type.

"Are you tired Roza?" he asked.

"A little and what's with the whole Roza thing? My name is Rose." I told him. Again with the hurt puppy look.

"Sorry Roza is your name in Russian. I've always called you that. I will stop if it makes you uncomfortable. That was not my intention." He said although I could tell that I had hurt his feelings. Damn why couldn't I just remember him or maybe he could forget me. That would be the better solution. Then I could have this nice house all to myself.

"No you can call me that if you want." I told him. I mean what's it to me what he calls me as long as it wasn't Rosemarie. I hated that.

We climbed the stairs together and he was about to follow me into the bedroom. My eyes widened. Would I be expected to share the room with him and what about the bed? I certainly hope he didn't expect me to have sex with him. I shuddered at the thought. He was so big and I was so small. I wondered how something like that would even work. I mean I suppose it did, but still. Even though I knew I wasn't a virgin. I still felt like one. I don't remember ever being with a man. I wondered if I'd been with others before him or if he'd been my first. I wasn't about to ask.

He'd noticed that I had stopped at the top of the stairs. As if he could read my mind he brought up the subject that I would have danced around for a while.

"Don't worry. I am just coming to get some of my things. I will sleep in the guest room." He offered.

Wow he was a gentleman as well. I felt bad though kicking him out of his room and all. I mean I don't even remember living here so it would make more sense for him to take the bedroom.

"No it's okay I'll take the guest room. It's not like the room has any meaning for me anyways." I told him.

Before he could argue I grabbed a bag and took some clothes from the closet. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans. A Guardian uniform, some socks, my cross trainers, some workout clothes, and when I went to grab a night shirt I cringed at the lacy, sexy contraptions I pulled out.

I sighed in frustration. Dimitri seemed to sense my dilemma.

"Here take one of my shirts it will be long on you." He said.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little.

I grabbed my toothbrush from the master bath, my shampoo and some other toiletries and hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. I took a last look around the room and didn't quite miss the sad look that fluttered across Dimitri's face. It had only been there for a brief second and then he'd put on that Guardian mask of his.

"Good night." I told him.

"Good night Roza." He said.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the guest room. It had a double bed and a small dresser and nightstand with a lamp. There was an old bookshelf lined with old western novels. I knew they weren't mine. Like I would ever read. Another thing we didn't have in common.

I changed into the shirt Dimitri had given me. It smelled really good. I recognized it as his aftershave smell. I inhaled deeply before lying down and stretching out on the bed. I had to hand it to him, the man did smell good.

Today had been sufficiently weird. I'd started out on the run thinking I was fifteen, then learned I was twenty-one, a sanctioned Guardian, and living with a stodgy Russian seven years older than me. I'd also learned that I'd died and come back to life and had killed at least ten Strigoi and been in a major battle. I was so confused. Why couldn't my life ever be easy?

**So what did you think? What do you think is going on over at Lissa and Christian's? Do you think they are as calm as Rose and Dimitri? What do you think of Lissa at this age? She's a little mean don't you think?**

**Please please review! Also don't forget to vote in my poll.**


	7. Chapter 7: Toothpaste

**Chapter 7: Toothpaste**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Here it is Chapter 7. Please let me know if you like it. Also last night's season premiere of the Vampire Diares was soooooooooo unbelievably awesome! Damon is such a bad boy! **

LPOV

"So how are we going to work this whole sleeping situation?" I asked bluntly. I wasn't about to let him think he was going to sleep in the bed with me.

"You can have our room. I'll go to the guest room." He said. "Let me grab a few things first." He sounded irritated. He looked irritated. .He seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. It was like someone had shoved a big old wooded stick up his ass and he couldn't get rid of it.

Good thing he was so compliant. I wasn't about to be put out into the guest room and I certainly wasn't going to share a bed with that Strigoi wannabe. Although I had to admit he had been rather nice to me this whole time. He'd showed me photo albums of me and him and Rose and Dimitri and the rest of our friends including Adrian. We all looked content. I couldn't find a single photo where I looked anything less than thrilled to be Christian Ozera's girlfriend. Bleah my stomach rolled at the thought. Same goes for Rose and Dimitri. They looked blissfully happy in every photo.

Christian took his bag and went to sleep in the guestroom.

"Goodnight." He called over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." I whispered. I dressed in my nightgown and climbed into bed. It was weird because all I wanted all day was for Christian to leave me alone and now that I was all alone I was lonely.

_Rose can you hear me? Are you awake?_

_Yep. Couldn't sleep if I tried._

_Are you in bed with Dimitri? _

_Hell no I'm in the guest room. Are you in bed with Christian?_

_No and I'm lonely come keep me company. _

_Okay. Be there in a few._

A few minutes later Rose crept into bed with me. I put my head on her lap and she stroked my hair gently comforting me like she always did. I was so lucky to have her as my best friend. I could always count on her. She'd never let me down. Not like my family who died and left me alone, not like the other Moroi like my Uncle Viktor who had apparently used me for my healing powers and was now in jail. Nope Rose was solid. The only constant I had.

"I know we're supposed to be adults and all, but I don't feel like one. I feel like a fifteen year old." I confessed to my best friend. In truth I really needed her to comfort me right now. Things were just crazy. Christian had told me at dinner that after all my fret about not specializing had been for nothing because I had in fact specialized in the rare and nearly forgotten fifth element of Spirit. That is where my healing powers came from. Apparently Adrian specialized in Spirit as well. We were the only two here at the royal court. The upside I could heal and had super compulsion. The downside I was a freak of nature and the darkness would eventually drive me or Rose to insanity.

"Don't worry I don't feel like one either. Having dinner with Dimitri tonight made me feel like he was my parental figure not my lover. Did you know he was my mentor? Talk about dirty."

"Yea, but you have to admit he's pretty good looking." I pointed out.

"Well sure he's good looking for an old guy, but Adrian is hot too and he seems a lot more fun. Let's say we stop by and apologize for holding him hostage tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun to me. Maybe he has some cute friends too." I told her with a yawn.

DPOV

I couldn't sleep. It was the middle of the Moroi night and I was wide awake. Today had been good and bad. I was so glad that we were able to find Rose and the Princess. Luckily their fifteen year old selves didn't know about dream walking and spirit users. The bad was that I'd hoped being home and seeing photos would have jogged their memories a little. No such luck. Every time Rose opened her mouth I hoped it was to tell me that all of this had been a joke and that she loved me and everything was going to go back to normal. But it never came. She just kept saying things that in all reality hurt me. I knew I shouldn't take it personally, but it really made me sad that she didn't care much for me. I wondered if this is what it would have been like had I captured them two years earlier.

She'd gone as far as to tell me I'd been acting like her father. I wanted to tell her that if she knew who her father was she'd know that I was absolutely nothing like him. He was irrational, intimidating and shady. Just because I wanted to take care of her just like I always do did not mean that I was acting like her father. I always made dinner, chastised her eating habits and made sure she had everything she needed. It had always made her happy in the past. I couldn't quite understand what was going on in her head.

I tossed and turned in a fitful sleep all night long. When it was morning I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and realized Rose had taken the toothpaste with her.

I knocked softly on the door to the guest room and there was no answer.

"Roza can I come in? I need the toothpaste." I called through the door. Still no answer.

I opened the door slowly so I wouldn't startle her. Much to my surprise and upset she was not in there.

I cursed loudly in Russian as I ran my hand through my disheveled hair.

I hoped to God she hadn't run away again. I didn't think I could handle not knowing where she was again. It had been maddening the first time. Why didn't I think about patrolling outside her bedroom door? I knew it was a possibility that she'd run out on me again, but I had wanted to believe otherwise. Stupid stupid stupid. I chastised myself.

"Did you need something Dimitri?" came Rose's voice from behind me startling me slightly. I sighed in relief and turned around to face her.

She was wearing my shirt and only my shirt and my God was she breathtaking. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were sleepy, but man was she beautiful.

"Dimitri were you looking for something?" she repeated while I just stood there drooling.

"Uh yea toothpaste." I said dumbly.

"Oh yea sorry about that. I took the tube." She pushed past me into the room and dug around for a minute locating the toothpaste and handing it to me. When she bent over to retrieve it from her bag the shirt I'd lent here rode up exposing her sexy ass to me. I couldn't help but groan at the thought of going over there and grabbing her and kissing her senseless until it ended up with us back in our bed tangled and sweaty. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. She didn't even want to talk to me let alone be romantically involved with me.

"Thanks." I mumbled making my ways back to the master bath.

"Gah this girl was seriously going to be the death of me." I said to no one in particular.

RPOV

I promised Lissa we'd get dressed, grab some breakfast, take her to see the feeders and then go over and see if we could find Adrian.

I walked up the stairs towards the guest room and was a little surprised to see Dimitri standing the the doorway looking tense.

"Do you need something Dimitri?" I asked.

He turned around to face me and as he did the muscles in his back tightened. I nearly fainted at the sight of his washboard abs and chiseled six pack. Damn was he good looking without his shirt.

He seemed to be giving me the once over as well. He mumbled something about the toothpaste. I found it for him and he nearly tore out of the room like he was on fire. I knew I was hot, but still. There's no need to fall all over oneself. Even though I didn't want him that way it was always nice when a guy ogled you.

I dressed quickly in a tight white camisole, dark wash skinny jeans, my awesome combat boots and a jean jacket. Hmmm I had some good taste in clothes. My wardrobe seemed to have expanded with age. Thank God. I think I owned like three holy sweaters from the thrift store and a pair of old work boots when we were in Portland. At least there was one good thing about waking up six years older. That and my enhanced bust.

I could hear the shower running. I supposed Dimitri was in there. For a brief minute I thought about peeking through the door. I mean he might be older and a stick in the mud, but he certainly had the body of a Russian God.

I opted instead to leave him a note on the table before going to get Lissa.

I walked into Lissa and Christian's house to yelling and screaming.

"I told you not to come in. I was naked." She screeched.

"I didn't hear you. I thought you said come in." he retaliated.

"Yeah right you just wanted a look at what you're not getting." She taunted. Christian looked pissed, but also rather glum.

"Hey cheer up fireball. It could have been worse." I told him grabbing a bagel off the counter.

"Yea how so?" he asked warily.

"You could have walked in on me naked and then you'd be dead." I told him matter of factly.

He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey where are you two going anyways?" he asked.

"None of your beeswax." Snapped Lissa.

"Come on Rose. I think I need to look for an apartment." She said linking her arm with mine leaving Christian dumbfounded in the kitchen still in his Ninja Turtle pajama pants.

"Gah he's driving me up the wall." She said as soon as we were far enough away from the house.

"Tell me about it. Dimitri is so infuriating. It's like living with Kirova or worse Stan." I commented.

She snickered.

"It's not funny. He's so parental. Rose when's the last time you ate? Rose you look tired. Rose maybe you should take a bath." I did an imitation of Dimitri's nagging.

She laughed again. We were waiting in line at the feeders when her name was called.

"Did he try anything? You know like getting you to sleep with him?" she asked her voice perking up a bit after having fed.

"No. He was the perfect gentleman. He even offered me the master bedroom. I didn't want it. I mean for God's sake he even cooked me dinner and did the dishes. It's like having hired help." I whined.

"That's not so bad. At least he didn't sit around and cry because you didn't want to talk to him like Christian did."

"Fireball was crying?" I asked. Now that I would have paid to see.

"Well not exactly more like moping, but still sooooooooooooo annoying."

"Yeah there were a few times when Dimitri gave me the sad puppy face." I wish he'd just get over it. I mean seriously. He's just not my type.

"Who is your type?" she probed. I could tell through the bond that she wanted me to hook up with Adrian real bad.

"We'll just see how much fun Lord Ivashkov really is." I told her with a wink as we approached his building. I'd looked it up in the phone book before leaving the house. Yes phone book. Who the hell has a phonebook anymore? Oh yeah old people. That's who.

**So you still think she's going to fall for Dimitri again? Please review it makes me very happy! Also if you do I will post again tomorrow morning. How much fun do you think Rose and Lord Ivashkov are going to have? **


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk Lissa

**Chapter 8: Drunk Lissa **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Ever wonder what Lissa is like drunk? Hehe! **

**RPOV**

"We'll just see how much fun Lord Ivashkov really is." I told her with a wink as we approached his building. I'd looked it up in the phone book before leaving the house. Yes phone book. Who the hell has a phonebook anymore? Oh yeah old people. That's who.

"Well surprise surprise it's my two favorite kidnappers. Remember anything yet?" he asked. It was only nine am and he seemed to have been up and drinking for a while already. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Did you even go to bed last night?" asked Lissa incredulously.

"Sure I think I passed out at some point." He said scratching his head as if trying to recall what he'd done the previous night.

"So what are your plans for later?" I asked with a sly grin. I hoped he was up for some fun. I was sick and tired of the cant's and don'ts Dimitri had been laying out for me.

"Dunno haven't decided which party to hit up yet." He said plopping down on a brown leather sofa. Across from it hanging on the wall was the biggest flat screen LED TV I'd ever seen.

"Holy Shit that's a big TV." I whistled.

"Want to play video games?" he asked. "I've got Wii."

"Wii?" Lissa and I both said at the same time.

"OH I forgot the two of you have been living under a rock for the past say six years or so." He said snarkily pulling out some strange contraption and hooking it up to the TV. We spent the rest of the afternoon getting drunk and playing Wii which was by far way cooler than anything I've ever played before.

"So Little Dhampir you wanna go over to Tony's tonight?" Adrian slurred slinging his arm around my shoulder.  
"Who's Tony?" I hiccupped. Lissa laughed hysterically.

"Rose I fink your do sunk." She said slumping a little in the chair she was sitting in.

"Me? Drunk? You're the one who can't say her words right." I said cracking up at the sight of her.

"Hey fat's not hair." She said. "Wait rat's fot nair. No sats no right." She shrugged giving up on getting her words right.

Adrian and I were rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter. My arm brushed against him and I shivered a little as excitement flowed through me. He got up abruptly from the floor and moved to the other side of the room. Well that was not exactly what I expected, but hey there was plenty of time to flirt.

"I think I better get the Princess home before she pukes all over your apartment." I told him trying hard to compose myself enough to pull Lissa to her feet. I didn't want him to know that his little gesture a minute ago had hurt my ego.

"Hey I can walk." She said taking two steps before pitching forward and flailing her arms wildly.

I caught her by the arm. "Still can't hold your liquor even at twenty-one." I told her.

"By the way. Tony's is a bar on 15th Street. They've got Karaoke." Called Adrian as I dragged Lissa down the hall towards the elevator.

"Kay meet you there at 5?" I called out.

"Can't wait."

DPOV

I had a shift today from eight to twelve. When I left I found a note from Rose saying she and the Princess were going to explore the Royal Court. I hoped they had enough sense to stay within the wards and not to get into any mischief. Gah! Rose was right I did sound like her father. Well not Abe, but you know any other father. Oh Lord what would Abe and Janine think of this if they were here right now? Let's hope they stayed away for a while until this blows over. One can only hope right?

After my shift at the front gate which was rather uneventful as usual I went home to check on Christian. He hadn't com out of his house all day and I wanted to make sure Lissa hadn't tied him to a chair or something.

I found him sitting at the kitchen table staring at a cold cup of coffee.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked pulling up a chair on the other side of the table.

"It blows! How's it been for you." He said acidicly.

"Not much better." I admitted.

"So how are we going to figure out what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him honestly. I had though long and hard about it all night and besides being a crazy side effect of Spirit or some sort of spell. I couldn't think of anything. It would help to know what Rose and Lissa were doing right before it happened.

"Hey do you have any idea where Rose and Lissa went for their girls day out the other day?" I asked Christian.

"Not really. I heard them mention mani-pedis and shopping and lunch and maybe going to see Rhonda, but who knows if they actually did any of that." He said still staring at his coffee cup.

"Well let's say we ask around and find out if anyone knows anything." I suggested.

He perked up a little.

"Oh and Christian. Dude you need to change your clothes. I'm not going out in public with you wearing that." I said pointing to his pajamas.

"Don't judge. You grew up in Russia. Here in the U.S. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are every kid my age's pastime." He said in a serious tone.

I raised my eyebrow at him and walked back over to our house.

As I approached I realized the front door was ajar. I grabbed my stake out of its holster and crept towards the door silently cursing myself for forgetting to tell Rose to take a stake with her this morning. Even though the Royal Court was warded, you couldn't be too careful.

"Shhhh Liss sit still will you." I heard Rose's voice followed by a crashing noise and then giggling.

I put my stake away and closed the door behind me.

"I can't sit still when the room is spinning." Cried Lissa gleefully. She sounded drunk.

"Rose what's going on?" I asked. "What broke? I heard a crash."

"Oh hey Dimitri. Sorry Lissa here is a little punch drunk and she knocked over that frame over there." She explained pointing to a crystal frame that my mother had given us as a house warming gift. I sighed and went to get the broom.

"Uh oh the Russian looks upset. He's not going to tell mom is he?" asked Lissa with a giggle.

"Shhhh he'll hear you." Said Rose snickering.

"Not to be a mood killer, but why is the Princess, your charge, inebriated at this hour of the afternoon?" I asked sweeping up the remains of the frame into the dust pan and trying to ignore their comments.

"We were just having a little fun over at Adrian's apartment. Did you know there's a game called Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" the Princess slurred nearly falling off the couch.

I growled in frustration. "Rose were you drinking as well?"

"What no? Okay well maybe just a little." She said laughing.

I groaned. "Rose it's unacceptable for a Guardian to get drunk on the job." I chastised her.  
"You know that. Whether you remember graduating or not. You know the rules."

"Such a stick in the mud. Just like you said Rose." The Princess blurted. "And you're right Adrian is much more fun." She said before slumping over and passing out cold.

Again I wanted to walk over and rip out Ivashkov's throat. He knew full well that the real Rose would not want to be over there getting wasted in the middle of the day. The guy had zero respect. If he laid one hand on her inappropriately I wouldn't stop myself from beating him like a conga drum.

"Rose carry her home and then we're going to have a discussion on proper Guardian behavior." I said sternly. She glared at me putting her hands on her hips.

"Dude you can have whatever discussion you want, but I am an adult and I choose not to participate." She said snottily. I stared at her wide eyed with my mouth open. She'd never spoken to me like this. Not even when I'd brought her back to the Academy.

"And Lissa's fine here on the couch. I have to go get ready to go out anyways."

"Rose this conversation is not over." I told her.

"It is for me." She snapped taking the stairs two at a time. I heard the door slam upstairs and then the water running.

"Damn it!" I cursed in Russian slamming my fist against the wall. I paced the length of the room for a few minutes.

"She's so insolent. I don't even know what to do with her." I muttered under my breath.

"Stop trying to be her father and her boss and loosen up a little." Said Lissa who had awakened from her stupor.

"She needs to understand that your life is in her hands." I told her pleading with her to back me up.

"We're within the wards. We're perfectly safe." She argued.

"Right and that battle star on Rose's neck and the one on mine. Those are from St. Vladimir's which was also warded. Humans staked the wards and lots of Moroi and Dhampir lost their lives. Some of them were your classmates." I shook my head at their naivety.

"If she can't protect you then she's going to have to be removed as your Guardian. I won't sit here and watch you both get yourselves killed." The Princess just glared at me like I'd just taken the keys to her Porshe away from her.

"You don't have to worry about that Dimitri. I called Adrian and he said it's fine for Lissa and I to sleep in his guest room." Rose said coming down the stairs. She had a large bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was still wet from the shower.

"Come on Liss let's go pack you a bag."

What she was leaving? She was moving out to live with that drunken royal? This had to be karma biting me in the ass. What had I done to deserve this and boy did he have a death wish for offering to house them.

"Rose please you don't have to leave. We can talk about this." I tried to reason with her without sounding desperate which at this point I was.

"Nothing to talk about. Sorry that I can't be the Rose you wanted, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles." She said like it was nothing.

It was like a silver stake being pushed slowly yet forcefully through my heart. I was losing the battle. I knew it. I had known since the moment she mumbled Ivashkov's name in her sleep. Ever since the day she agreed to move in with me I had never thought she'd ever really leave me. I mean we'd had our share of fights, but never anything serious. We never went to be angry.

I just stood there as she helped Lissa off the couch and they both walked out the house. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. What the hell had happened to the woman I loved. I needed to get her back to normal before she did something she would regret and I wouldn't be able to forgive.

**Wow that was intense right? But hey if you didn't see it coming you weren't paying attention. Anyways someone mentioned that I changed this from a Rose and Adrian story to a Rose and Dimitri story, but it still looks like she's going to end up with Adrian. It has always been a Rose and Dimitri story. When and how she finds her way back to him is yet to be determined. I will tell you though that it could get pretty hairy for a while and although Adrian is not a total jerk he has always wanted his chance with Rose and he would be stupid not to at least try and go for it when given the opportunity. Stick with me lots of fun yet to come. Thanks for reading and please review. I really get inspired to write more when I know people are interested. Also any ideas of funny things that you'd like to see happen before this story is over would be greatly appreciated. I am writing these as I go along so there is some wiggle room.**


	9. Chapter 9: Reputations

**Chapter 9: Reputation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy! **

DPOV

A few minutes later while I was sitting on the couch still staring at the photo of Rose and I at the beach my cell phone rang. My face lit up at the thought that maybe Rose was calling me to tell me she wanted me to come get her and bring her home. In reality it was my mother calling.

"Privet Mama." I answered glumly.

"Dimka what's the matter? You sound so sad." She observed like any good mother would.

I hadn't planned on telling anyone what was going on, but it was my mother and I was feeling bad so I began to tell her.

"It's Roza Mama. She's moved out."

"What? Why would she do that? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing Mama. I swear." Why did everyone always think the man was at fault? I resented that.

"Tell me what happened sweetheart." I reveled in the comfort of my mother's voice.

After I finished telling her what happened there was silence on the other end for a minute.

"Mama are you there?" I asked.

"Oh DImka. This has to be hard for you, but you have to remember this isn't your Roza. She doesn't know you. She hasn't had the same experiences that led her to you. You have to be careful with her. Protect her. Don't let her do anything her real self wouldn't be comfortable with. I really hope you find out what happened to her soon and that it can be fixed. Ya tebya lyublyu Dimka. Keep us updated."

"Dasvydanya Mama." I felt a little better after speaking with her,but still not very hopeful.

The door that connected our house to Lissa's house slammed loudly bringing me back to reality.

"Can you believe them?" shouted Christian.

"They really think they're just going to move in with Adrian and that we are just going to let them?" he raged.

I looked over to where he was standing hands on his hips and a determined look on his face. At least he'd changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"The more we try to limit them the harder they will rebel." I told him using what my mother had told me about teenage girls.

"We need to check out the mall, the riverside café, the nail salon and talk to Rhonda before we do anything else." I told him.

He nodded and we set off to see if we could figure out what had happened to them by retracing their steps.

The mall was not so easy to snoop around. We asked at all their favorite shops, but no one could remember that far back because there had been big sales and it had been busy. One vender was able to deduce that the Princess had been there by producing a credit card slip, but all that told us was that Rose and Lissa had spend an ungodly amount of money on Christian Louboutin Boots. Whatever those were.

I was frustrated when the waiter at the café tried to withhold information from us. I was inches away from beating it out of him before he reluctantly admitted they were here and that they were acting the same as usual only they'd left him a stingy tip. Christian dangled a fifty in front of him and he was able to remember that they had made one other stop before hitting up the nail salon and Rhonda. He said they were talking about going over to the jewelry repair shop to pick up some things that Lissa had brought in to be fixed.

The jewelry shop was closed when we got there, not like it would have been much of a lead anyways so we opted to go and see Rhonda instead.

"Dimitri, Christian so good to see you." Said Ambrose greeting us as we walked in the door.

"If you are here looking for Rose and Lissa they haven't been in today."

"Thank you, but no we are actually looking for your Aunt Rhonda." I told him.

"Oh you are, well I'm sure she's expecting you. Come on back." He said leading us to her chambers.

"Guardian Belikov, Lord Ozera." She said without turning around.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a reading?"

"No Rhonda actually we are here because we wanted to know if Rose and Lissa came to see you three days ago?" I asked.

"Yes they were here." She replied.

"There was something odd about them that day. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it was as if something bizarre was about to occur." She said turning to face us.

"Can you tell us the cards they drew?"

"Yes I can. The first card they drew was the Knight of wands which represents Charisma, the kind of youth who never slows down, who always goes for grand gestures. It represents the party "teen", and it means talking big, wild parties; the kind of youth who loves being with friends and the center of attention." 

"Well that makes sense considering how they are acting." Mumbled Christian. He had a point that card foretold what would happen, but not how.

"The next card they drew was the King of cups which means finding new love and beginning new releationships."

My blood began to boil at the thought of Rose over at Adrians beginning a new relationship.

"The last card they drew was Temperance. Which is perhaps the most difficult card to interpret. One could use the word Alcemy to describe it. You must have the right vessels and the right proportions. Any oppositions, fire and water, man and woman, thesis and anti-thesis, can be made to harmonize. It is only a lack of will and a disbelief in the possibility of unity that keeps opposites, opposite." She finished in some sort of trance like state.

So did that mean there was hope for us getting them back after all or not? I wondered. Just as we were leaving she called out to us.

"It isn't safe for them to stay like this. You must undo it quickly before tragedy befalls them."

"That was crypic." Christian commented as we left. It was now getting late it was slightly after 7am and it was nearly completely light outside.

"You should get home and sleep." I told Christian.

"Who can sleep? I'm so worried about her. She wouldn't even take her cell. She said she'd get a new one. One that I didn't have on speed dial." He said sounding hurt.

"She didn't mean it." I told him.

"Right and Rose didn't mean it when she called you an old man either." He snorted.

"I know it hurts and it's frustrating, but they're not the Rose and Lissa we know and love. We need to find a way to bring them back to themselves and fast. You heard what Rhonda said."

We parted ways and a few minutes later as I was cutting across the lawn to the library where I'd hoped to go through some of the archives of St. Vladimir and Anna my phone vibrated.

"Belikov." I answered.

"Dimitri hey this is Katya I'm at Tony's." Katya was one of the Guardians I worked with on a regular basis as did Rose. Tony's was a bar on 15th if I wasn't mistaken."

"Dimtri I don't really want to tell you this,but I feel as your friend and fellow Guardian I owe it to you." Came her worried voice through the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Rose is here with Princess Dragomir and Lord Ivashkov. They are trashed and I think you should come and take Rose and the Princess home before they ruin their reputations."

"Thanks." I said snapping my phone shut and taking off towards 15th street. Rose was not going to be pleased about me intruding on her fun, but I couldn't let her get hurt.

RPOV

I tossed back another tequila shot like it was water. I hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. It felt so good to be normal. No more running or hiding or staying in when its dark out. Nope Lissa and I were here to have a good time and to party.

Hanging out with Adrian was by far the most fun I'd ever had. He was really funny and had great taste in music. Plus he was buying so it was even better. Lissa was plastered and up on stage butchering a Taylor Swift song.

"Want to go next Little Dhampir?" Asked Adrian handing me a shot of liquid courage.

"But of course my Lord." I told him trailing my hands over his chest teasing him before I took my place on stage. Lissa had stumbled off and was making out with some random Royal Henry Badica or something. I really didn't know his name. Anyways a Badica was better than an Ozera any day. Plus that left Adrian for me. I thought happily.

The music started and I began to belt out the lyrics to "Inside Out." By Kate Voegele.

**In fairness I was an easy sell  
Though I'm embarrassed to admit it to myself  
And the worst part is you know it all too well  
So don't take advantage or my transparent shell, no  
But I think you know what I need impossible as it may seem  
And I think it's easy to see**

I am awake, it's getting late  
I'm in no state to be alone now, yeah I'm alone now  
Come light the fire in my room  
I think I'm losing all control now, I don't even know how  
But I'm in your rip tide and now I'm inside out

I'm in the corner of the street cafe  
And my heart is warmer since I heard from you today  
Like a shallow creek I am gleaming  
No chance of keeping any secrets  
Have I lost enough security yet?

I tried to hide it, I can't deny it  
Now I'm inside out  
Say you love me, yeah all or nothing, oh  
Now I'm inside out

I am awake, it's getting late  
I'm in no state to be alone now, yeah I'm alone now  
Come light the fire in my room  
I think I'm losing all control now  
I don't even know how

**But I'm in your rip tide and now I'm inside out**

I finished the song and nearly tripped down the stairs in my heels and state of intoxication. I gasped as I fell, but before I hit the ground two strong arms caught me.

"Roza?" he questioned as I looked up into the eyes of none other than Dimitri Belikov. Of course he'd be there to save me.

"Let go of me. I'm fine." I said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Rose you need to go home. You're ruining your reputation." He hissed in my ear.

"No I think what you mean is I'm having a good time and you're jealous." I told him wretching myself from his grasp.

He began cursing in Russian. I tried to walk away but he followed me.

"Rose you've worked too hard at being well respected to throw it all away on one night of fun." He growled at me grabbing my arm again and holding it tightly.

"Just save it for someone who cares." I spat as I used my free hand to grab his balls and twist them so hard he fell to his knees.

"Roza." He gasped pleading for me to let go with his eyes and his voice.

"For the last time. Leave me alone. I'll do what I want and you are not going to get in my way. Don't make me really hurt you." I threatened. I don't known if it was the alcohol or the darkness I felt creeping up on me that made me so harsh, but damn it I was tired of him trying to ruin my life. He stayed stunned for a second. I released my grip on his nuts and turned on my heel sauntering away to where Adrian was standing with his mouth hanging wide open.

"What are you staring at Ivashkov?" I barked.

"Nothing. I mean are you sure you wanted to do that?" he questioned.

"Don't you even start that with me. I told you whatever I had with him is over. I'm ready for something new and exciting." I whispered seductively in his ear nipping slightly on his lobe. He made an undecernable noise as I dragged him out to the dance floor.  
I grabbed his hands placed them on my hips and began grinding myself into him. The song was right. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**Okay Okay put away the guns, knives and ropes you've got ready to kill me with. I know all you Dimitri fans out there are slightly peeved right now. I assure you that this chapter and the next are about as bad as it gets. Have a little faith in Dimitri. He'll find a way to win his Roza's heart. What fun would it be if he didn't have to chase her a little.  
Thanks for all the reviews and might I say many of you think Adrian is asking for trouble. We'll just have to see if he's a bad guy or not. Also someone asked what happens when she goes looking for Mason. That part has already been written and I think you'll like what's going to happen so stick with me. **

**Tell me how much you hate me right now. Don't worry I can take it. **


	10. Chapter 10: Rejection

**Chapter 10: Rejection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Hey there to all you loyal readers. Thanks for sticking with me. I will stress again that this story is definitely Rose and Dimitri, however they will face some challenges along the way. That being said here is the next chapter. Things should get a little better after this chapter. **

RPOV

I grabbed his hands placed them on my hips and began grinding myself into him.

I could feel he was very turned on.

"Rose uh we shouldn't be doing this here. The Russian is going to break me in half." Said Adrian. He was letting me grind on him, but he wasn't really participating.

"Oh come on seriously? Can't a girl have any fun around here? Why are you all such party poopers?"

"Look Belikov is going to recover from your little stunt over there very shortly and then he's going to try and drag you home. Let's just save him the trouble and get out of here now." He suggested.

"That sounds like a really good plan." I told him eager to be alone with him.

As we made our way towards the exit, I grabbed another shot of tequila off a tray some waitress was carrying and threw it back. It burned my throat, but it was well worth it.

I grabbed Adrian's hand tightly and led him through the crowded bar pulling him behind me. When we reached the outside the sun was rising in the East.

"We'd better hurry so you don't melt." I joked.

"Whatever you say Little Dhampir." He responded.

We made it back to his place in record time.

APOV

I knew it was a bad idea to let Rose and Lissa come over and get drunk this afternoon, but hey I was drunk too so it seemed like a good idea at the time. Inviting them out to Tony's was bar far an even worse idea. Lissa was already way past drunk and Rose was on her way and I'd had far too much myself.

Lissa and Rose both sang Karaoke. Lissa sounded like a dying cat, but Rose oh Rose had a beautiful voice and that song…. It was like she was singing directly to me and might I say I was extremely turned on. It didn't help that she was wearing a next to nothing leather miniskirt a lacy red halter top that showed off her large perky breasts rather nicely, and fishnet stockings with knee high leather boots. Damn she really was trying to get me killed. Halfway through her song I saw Belikov enter the bar. He looked steamed. When Rose was done she tried making her way off the stage, but stumbled on the stairs. Of course Belikov was there to catch her. I was too drunk so couldn't see his Aura, but I'm betting it was burning red with anger. She said something to him and he flinched only to grab her arm as she tried to get away. She gave him a dirty look and then much to my chagrin she grabbed his balls and twisted them so hard she brought him to his knees.

I winced. Poor guy,that must really have hurt. I couldn't even imagine. I shuddered at the thought. I couldn't believe she did that to him, but then again nothing about her right now was normal. For starters she normally couldn't stand me most of the time yet here she was grinding on me making me all hot and bothered. I realized that either Belikov would kill me soon or Rose would when she regained her memory, but I was a little too buzzed to care at the moment.

Next thing I knew she was pulling me out the door. It was dawn and the sun was up as we returned to my place. I should never have offered for her and Lissa to stay with me again another drunken mistake. I really needed to lay off the booze.

When we got to the door she spun me around and pushed me hard against the door crushing her lips to mine. I moaned and opened my mouth inviting her in. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. She was everything I'd ever wanted and could never have. I wasn't going to pass up a golden opportunity to feel her soft lips pressed urgently up against mine.

We were both breathing heavily and something kept screaming in the back of my mind for me to stop, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I managed to get the door open. I grabbed her by the back of her thighs lifting her into my arms still kissing her and carried her into my bedroom. I splayed her out on the bed and boy was she gorgeous.

A war was raging inside me. Should I take this any further or should I stop? Before I could come to a decision she made it for me. She took off her top and dropped her skirt onto the floor kicking it aside. She was standing in front of me in all her glory in just her stilettos, fishnets, lacy black panties and a strapless black bra.

Kill me now I thought biting down on my fist hard. How do I always find myself in these sticky situations?

"See something you like?" she asked teasingly.

"Hell yes." I replied. She moved closer to me and began removing my clothes. When I was just in my boxers she sat me down and straddled me. Her lips moved with mine viciously fighting for dominance. My hands were on her hips, but I longed to touch her elsewhere.

"Do you have a condom?" she whispered in my ear.

That snapped me out of my haze long enough to realize what I was about to do.

As much as it pained me to do so I pushed her off of me.

"Rose we can't do this. It isn't right." I told her kicking myself for not being able to go through with it. Sure she wanted me here and now while she thought she was fifteen and she was wasted, but this isn't how I wanted her. I wanted her at age twenty-one, full on Guardian, snarky, badass like usual and I wanted her to want me for real sober and all. I knew that would never happen, but I couldn't take advantage of her like this. She was my friend and I wasn't being a very good friend to her right now. She was in a relationship with someone else. Someone else who would never be able to forgive her if she made love to me tonight.

So as much as I wanted her I wouldn't allow her to ruin her life just so I could be happy for a little while. Wow when did I get to be so selfless?

"What? You're rejecting me?" she asked incredulously. She looked genuinely hurt by my rejection.

"Yes I know I must be the biggest lunatic in the world to turn someone as beautiful and wonderful as you down, but Rose like it or not there's something wrong with you and Lissa right now. I can't take advantage of you knowing that when you recover from this you'll regret it and your relationship with Belikov will be over. You'll hate me and yourself for it."

"Whatever you're no fun either. I've gotta go." She said tears forming in her eyes as she fumbled with her clothing trying to put it back on as quickly as possible.

"Rose please where are you going to go?" I asked reaching for her arm.

"No don't touch me. I should have listened to the rumors about you. Although if you really were a womanizer you and I'd be having some real fun right now." She cried

She ran for the door.

"Rose no wait." I called out to her, but it was too late. She was already gone.

"Damn it I really screwed up tonight." I mumbled.

DPOV

When I got to Tony's Rose was on the stage singing. She was intoxicated, that I knew, but her voice was so incredibly beautiful. I couldn't help but be captivated by her for a minute. That is until I snapped back to reality and gave her outfit a once over.

I sighed for the hundredth time today. When was she going to learn? The only attention she'd get by dressing provocatively was wolf whistles and cat calls. I'd gone through this with my sisters back in Baia and I wasn't about to let Rose tarnish her reputation. If she wasn't careful instead of a well respected Guardian reputation she'd get one for being a blood whore.

As she stumbled off stage I caught and steadied her. She of course was not pleased to see me, but I really needed to get through to her somehow. She'd worked hard to become a highly respected female Guardian and I wasn't about to let her throw it all away.

I grabbed her arm and she narrowed her eyes at me. I'd never seen her look so cold as she did right now. And then I was in pain. She'd grabbed my testicles and twisted until I was on my knees in the worst physical pain I'd ever felt in my life.

"Roza." I gasped in agony pleading with her to end the torture.

When it was over and she'd let go I was unable to return to a standing position for several minutes. When I was finally able to stand she and Ivashkov were already gone.

"Did you see where Rose went?" I asked Katya who was standing at the bar gazing at me sympathetically.

"She and Lord Ivashkov fled towards his place I'm afraid." She said sadly. "But I'm slightly more concerned with the Princess right now. Rose can handle Lord Ivashkov if he gets grabby, but Lissa is not faring to well over there with Henri Badica." She said gesturing to where Lord Badica had Lissa pinned up against the wall. He was groping her under he clothes and she didn't seem to be coherent.

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I growled pulling Lord Badica off of Lissa."  
He looked at me wide eyed.

"You're not going to tell Ozera about this are you?" he stammered fearfully.

"He doesn't have to I'm right here." Came Christian's angry voice from behind me right before he slammed his fist into Henri Badica's face. Blood squirted everywhere as his nose broke.

"Christian oh my God what's going on?" cried Lissa.

"You tell me. This chump had his hands all over you. You can't tell me that you wanted it." He cried begging her to confirm his statement.

"I well I don't. I'm so confused." She cried out swaying a little.

"She's hammered." I told Christian.

"Princess can you let Christian take you home? You need to rest."

"Yea I guess that's okay." She agreed allowing him to lead her out of the bar.

"Thanks." Mouthed Christian as they left.

Now to find Roza. I took off in the direction of Adrian's house. I only prayed I wasn't going to be too late.

I approached his house just in time to see Rose come flying out the front door. She was sobbing hysterically nearly tripping over herself.

"Roza what's the matter? Did he hurt you?" I asked. She looked up at me with her teary brown eyes and I nearly swept her into my arms. I couldn't stand to see her in pain.

"If he touched you. I'll kill him." I roared.

"No you don't have to worry about that. He didn't want me." She said quietly.

"What do you mean he didn't want you? He's been after you for years." I blurted out without thinking.

"Well apparently he's more loyal to you than you think. He said we couldn't be together because of you." She spat venomously.

I raised my eyebrows in astonishment. I didn't even know what to say. She'd thrown herself at him and he'd turned her down. He was a better man than I gave him credit for.

"Rose where are you going to sleep?" I asked trying to control my voice.

"I well I don't know." She said. "But I'll figure it out." She took off her shoes, pushed past me and took off across the court.

I followed her until she reached the Guardian dorms. She stared at the list of tenants and then rang the buzzer. I waited about ten yards away to see who she was buzzing. A minute later a sleepy looking Eddie showed up at the door. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in Rose's attire, lack of shoes and tear stained face. He looked over her shoulders at me with a questioning look. I shook my head at him and put my finger to my lips. He nodded and led Rose inside.

At least I knew she was safe for the night. I trudged slowly back to our lonely empty house and went to bed alone for the third night in a row.

**Aww Adrian isn't such a bad guy after all. You won't see a lot more of him in this fic so don't worry. So things at Eddie's aren't going to be peachy. Can you think of anything he might tell Rose that could be upsetting? I know I can. So next chapter will have more Rose and Dimitri and it will be a little less of her hating him. It may very well be the start of her finding her way home. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11: It's All My Fault

**Chapter 11: It's All My Fault**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So here's for all the Dimitri lovers out there. Adrian lovers sorry Charlie You're SOL! **

RPOV

Of course I would run into the bain of my existence as I was leaving Adrian's. Part of me wanted to run into Dimitri's arms and cry my eyes out. Although I couldn't see what I saw in him romantically he suddenly seemed very safe, like he would always be there no matter what. I don't know why I didn't just let him take me home, but a part of me still couldn't figure out what was going on so I ran again. Probably not the smartest idea, but then again I've never been very bright.

I ended up in front of the Guardian dorms. I scanned the list of occupants and noticed Eddie Castile was on it. I knew him from the Academy. He was a really nice guy. More importantly he knew Mason. Mason was a good friend to me and I hadn't seen him since we'd lost our minds. I had hoped he was staying here at Court, but maybe he'd been assigned elsewhere. If anyone would know where Mason was it would be Eddie. I buzzed his apartment and waited.

He came down looking sleepy and so much older than the last time I'd seen him.

"Eddie? Oh my God you grew up real good." I said throwing myself into his arms.

"Hey Rose. What's going on? Did you go to a costume party?" he asked leading me inside.

"No why?" I asked.

"Cause you look like a hooker" He said.

I looked down at my attire. He was right I did look like a prostitute. I shrugged and allowed him to lead me inside.

"Hey you've been crying. Want to tell me about it?"

"I wouldn't even know where to start. Everything is just so fucked up right now. Lissa and I apparently got hexed or something and I've just been so confused about everything." I spilled out.

"Hexed?" he asked as we sat down in his small kitchenette. He poured me a glass of water and sat down next to me.

"Did you and Belikov have a fight?" he asked.

" I don't' know sort of, I guess you could say that." I said blowing my nose into a paper towel.

"It'll all work out. I know you two and there's nothing you can't get through. I've never seen two people more in love." He said smiling at me reassuringly.

"Really?" I asked. "How so? I mean we're so different."

"Yes you are, but I really feel that your differences complement each other nicely. It's a good balance."

"So we're really happy with each other? I mean he's so stoic and I'm so reckless." I countered.

"Yes, but you've been much less reckless since he trained you and he's lightened up a lot when he's around you. Plus I mean your family and his family get along well and seriously I've never met two people who you know have such a strong physical attraction I mean talk about doing it like rabbits." He said blushing a little. 

"I mean Mia and I enjoy each other, but not like you two." He said stifling a laugh.

I didn't really know who this Mia he was talking about was, but I assumed it was his girlfriend.

Some of the things he was saying actually made a little bit of sense which just made me feel worse for treating Dimitri like such crap. He'd only been trying to help me this whole time and I'd been acting like a selfish bitch only thinking about how this was affecting me.

"Hey I almost forgot. I was wondering if you knew where Mason was? I mean do you know who he's assigned to? Is it here at Court I mean?" I asked.

His face went pale and then turned to confusion and then anger.

"Rose that isn't even funny. I know you've been drinking, but seriously I don't appreciate your bringing that up." He snapped coldly.

"Wait what? Did you guys have a fight or something? I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that I missed him and all."

He just looked at me like I had three heads.

"When you said you and Lissa had a hex put on you what did you mean by that?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at me.

"We don't remember anything for the past six years. It was like hey we're fifteen and on the run and then bam, we're twenty-one, graduated, living at Court and waking up next to people we don't know." I said sighing.

His eyes registered understanding. "Wow do they think it has something to do with Spirit?" he asked.

"Not sure. I haven't thought too much about it. I don't really understand all this Spirit stuff. I've only heard a little about it from Dimitri."

"Oh." He replied. "So that's what you meant by you sort of had a fight."

"Yea, it's hard to fight with someone you don't know." I sniffed realizing he never answered my question about Mason.

"So why did you get all weird when I mentioned Mason?" I asked quietly.

He got a strange look on his face and looked away.

"What? Just tell me?" I pleaded.

"Rose I think you should just get some sleep." He tried coaxing me out of my line of questioning.

"Come on Eddie what did he do run off to be a blood whore or something?"

"Rose Mason's dead." He whispered a tear escaping his eyes.

My heart stopped beating in my chest at his words. Mason was dead? How could he be dead? He was so young.

"How?" I stammered tears pricking my eyes.

He looked down. "Rose it's really not a good story. Maybe you can just take my word for it." He said.

"No please tell me I have to know." I begged.

"Here it goes, but don't say I didn't warn you." He stated.

"Right after Belikov brought you and Lissa back to the Academy there were a rash of Strigoi attacks so for the holidays everyone was sent to the Ski Lodge for safety so they could see their families. While we were there another attack occurred and Mia's mother was killed. Mason, Mia and I got a stupid idea in our heads to get revenge on the Strigoi so we took off to Spokane to find them.

Sometime later you and Christian followed us to talk some sense into us. We were about to leave when we were all captured by two Strigoi a male and a female. They kept us in the basement. They fed from me and then starved Mia and Christian to see who would turn first. Christian used his fire magic to break you out of your cuffs and then you and Mason took down the humans that were guarding us. We all made it out of the house except for you. They were about to kill you when Mason came back and distracted them. They snapped his neck." He said tears flowing from his eyes.

My breathing was ragged and I was close to vomiting all over the table. If what he said was true then Mason's death had been my fault.

"How did I get out?" I asked shakily.

"You decapitated both Strigoi with a dull sword." He choked out.

"By myself?"

"Yes." When Belikov and your mom found you they didn't think you'd ever recover from the shock of seeing Mason die and from killing the Strigoi." He told me.

I gasped for air. I had not only seen, but fought Strigoi by myself and taken their lives before I even graduated. The sobs were now coming uncontrollably.

"Rose I'm so sorry." Said Eddie putting his arms around me.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." I sobbed breaking free from his grasp and rushing into his bathroom. I slammed the door shut and made it to the toilet just in time to heave the entire contents of my stomach into the bowl.

When I was finished I curled up in the corner of the room and lay my head against my knees wrapping my arms around myself to hold my body together. How could these awful things have happened to me and I didn't remember them?

I got my best friend killed and I couldn't even remember it. I was a horrible person. I just stayed there on the cold tile rocking back and forth thinking about what an awful thing I'd done.

I could hear Eddie pounding on the door. "Rose please come out. Are you okay in there?" he called. I didn't answer him. I couldn't. I just felt so lost.

DPOV

My phone ringing startled me out of bed.

"Belikov." I answered groggily.

"Dimitiri it's Eddie. Look I don't know what's going on with you and Rose, but you need to get over to my place right away." He said in a panicked tone.

"Why what's happened?" I asked already jumping out of bed and pulling on my pants.

"She's locked herself in the bathroom and she's hysterical." He said.

"I'll be there in five." I told him pulling a sweat shirt over my head, shoved my feet into my boots, grabbed my stake and my keys and rushed out the door in the direction of the Guardian dorms.

I didn't even bother buzzing I just used my master key and ran up the three flights of stairs to Eddies' apartment.

"What happened?" I asked as he led me over to the closed and locked bathroom door. I could hear Rose sobbing loudly.

He looked at the ground.

"What happened?" I repeated grabbing his shoulders.

"I didn't know." He said.

"You didn't know what?" I growled.

"She asked me where Mason was and I told her he was dead." He blurted out guiltily.

"Oh for the love of God!" I cried.

"Did you tell her the details?" I rasped seriously hoping he hadn't told her how it had happened.

He nodded sheepishly. "I swear I didn't know she would freak out like this." He apologized.

"She's been through so much. She doesn't need this." I was livid. Not at Eddie who was he to know, but at whoever did this to her. If I ever found out who it was I would rip them limb from limb.

"Roza it's Dimitri. Please open the door." I called to her. Not that I expected her to answer.

She didn't move to open it. It became very quiet in there and when it had been another fifteen minutes and I hadn't heard anything I took measures into my own hands and grabbed a screw driver and Eddie and I took the door off its hinges.

I found her huddled up in the corner of the room. I could tell she'd been ill. She was pale and her teeth were chattering from the chill of the tile against her scantily clad body. She was just staring blankly at the wall not moving.

I crouched down in front of her. "Roza? Can you hear me?" I asked.

She didn't respond verbally, but her eyes began to focus a little and she looked at me. She looked like she had when she'd been holding the sword over Mason's corpse years ago. She looked pleadingly into my eyes and my heart thumped loudly in my chest hoping she was not too damaged this time.

"Take me home?" she said simply.

I nodded and lifted her into my arms. She put her head against my chest and sobbed into my sweatshirt. My heart broke for her. She shouldn't have had to relive this memory. It was too horrific. I was surprised she'd survived it the first time.

Eddie nodded to me as I carried her out of his apartment and all the way back to our house. Poor guy was confused, but I'd fill him in later.

When we were home I carried her up to our bedroom and sat her on the bed. I helped her into one of my shirts and used a wet washcloth to wipe away her tear stains and make up. I pulled back the covers to the bed and lay her beneath them. All the while she remained quiet. Her eyes were vacant. I put my hand on her forehead and bent down to kiss her softly.

"It's my fault." She squeaked tears flooding her eyes again.

"No Rose it wasn't your fault. You were very brave and it couldn't be helped. There was nothing you could have done. He made the choice to come back for you. You did the best you could." I tried soothing her like the last time. I could tell she hadn't believed me the first time around and that this would be no different and the guilt would eat at her inside. When I thought she'd calmed a bit I decided to let her sleep.

"Goodnight Roza." I whispered. I moved to the other side of the room, shut off the lights and was about to close the door when I heard her small scared voice call out to me.

"Dimitri please don't leave me alone." She begged.

My heart leapt a little in my chest at her words. I knew we had a long way to go, but hopefully this was the first step towards getting her to trust me.

Tonight had been difficult and I knew that it was far from over and things wouldn't be perfect overnight, but just now I'd seen a glimpse of the woman I'd fallen in love with, the one who loved me back. It gave me hope that all was not lost and that maybe she was on her way to coming back to me.

I pulled off my shoes and my sweatshirt and climbed into bed with her. I took a chance and pulled her into my arms with her body nestled against mine. She tensed at first and then slowly relaxed into my arms. I thanked God for small mercies and held her closely whispering words of comfort to her in Russian. Before long she was fast asleep in my arms. I drifted off shortly after her.

**Aww now wasn't that nice of me? There you go so stop your whining about her not being with Dimitri. I told you it was coming and no one believed me. Please review because this is the last chapter I have written right now and I need inspiration to write more. Also Lissa still does not remember Christian, but she was too drunk to argue with him when he took her home. I think she also realized she wasn't into making out with random royals at bars. Only time will tell. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**


	12. Chapter 12: Crepes a la Rose

**Chapter 12: Crepes a la Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Okay you all begged for some fluff so here it goes. I hope you like. **

LPOV

I woke up in my bed and I couldn't quite figure out how I'd gotten there until I saw Christian sprawled out on the sofa across the room. The scene at Tony's came rushing back to me. I had drunk way too much, sang really bad Karoeke, and started making out with Henri Badica whom I couldn't stand. I'd met him when I was younger at some royal functions with my parents. He'd been trying to get me to date him since I turned thirteen. What a loser. He was so arrogant and thought the world revolved around him. What a typical royal.

"Ugh." I groaned putting my hand to my head. It was pounding like a jackhammer and my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Hey you're awake." Said Christian rubbing his eyes.

I grunted. "If you can call this awake." I pulled the covers back over my head.

"Yea I should have warned you that you can't hold your liquor." He said chuckling a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Check the side of the bed." He told me.

I leaned over and saw a large bucket.

"Please tell me I didn't" I shuddered.

"Oh yea all over yourself all over me, all over the front lawn, and all the way up the stairs." He said smirking at me.

"Oh my God!" I groaned flopping back down into my bed. Talk about embarrassing. I looked down and realized he must have changed me out of my barf clothes. I was not wearing a long t-shirt and yoga pants.

"Hey don't sweat it. Believe me it's not the first time I've spent the night cleaning up after your partying." He said.

"Really? I do this a lot?" I asked.

"Not a lot, but your first year of college you liked to mix it up a little."

"Why did you put up with it?" I asked.

He sighed and came over to sit on the bed next to me.

"Liss I know things seem strange to you and that you don't remember what we have, but I did those things for you because I love you. I'm so in love with you. Do you know how much it hurt me last night when I saw you with Henri Badica's tongue down your throat and his hands groping all over your body? It was like swallowing shards of glass and washing it down with acid."

I gulped. I hadn't really given too much thought to what Christian was feeling. I mean supposing I was in love with him for the past four years then I guess it would be misery for him to have to deal with this. For the first time I actually felt bad.

"I'm sorry." I said with sincerity. "I wasn't doing any of this to hurt you. I'm so confused. Believe me I don't want it to be like this. I just really don't remember. I mean in high school I just remember really not liking you. I don't understand how things could have changed that much." I explained.

"I know. It's a lot to take in, but if you want to know anything about us then all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks for making him bleed. It was really nice of you to stand up for me after how poorly I've treated you."

"He had it coming plus when this is all over and you're back to your old self I don't want you regretting anything you did. Besides I was so jealous." He admitted.

I smiled a little at that. Wait did I want him to be jealous? I think maybe I did. Wow I'm really messed up.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Ugh no I feel like blowing chunks." I groaned.

" I thought as much. Here's some water and some aspirin." He said holding them out for me.

"Thank you." I told him with a small smile. He really wasn't all that bad after all.

RPOV

I woke up to find that I was in my bed with Dimitri's arms wrapped tightly around me. It was odd because I felt completely safe and warm when just a few days ago the thought of him touching me made my skin crawl. I didn't even mind the way our bodies were so close together and to be perfectly honest I was slightly aroused by his body being pressed so closely up against mine.

I wondered if it would be inappropriate to snuggle closer to him. He did smell pretty good and all. I decided to take my chances and as I did he held me tighter and mumbled my name in his sleep. It was kind of adorable.

My thoughts wandered back to last night. I couldn't believe that Mason was dead. Dimitri had told me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel responsible. After all if he wouldn't have come back for me then he would still be alive. Problem is then I would be dead. Not sure I was okay with that either.

I thought back to the way I'd treated Dimitri last night and the look of relief on his face when I told him that I hadn't been together with Adrian. I can't even believe that he came to get me last night after what I had done. He must really care about me. That made me feel worse. I didn't deserve for him to care so much. I'd been acting like a selfish immature brat. I can't even count the ways I'd hurt him emotionally. Not to mention crushing his nuts last night. Yet even after everything he was there for me last night when I needed him the most.

He hadn't even yelled at me or berated me for nearly cheating on him. He'd been more concerned for my safety and my reputation as a Guardian than with his own feelings. He was by far the most selfless person I'd ever known. I really hoped it wasn't too late to make things right. From the way he was holding me I was pretty sure it wasn't.

"Dobre Utro Maya Krasaveetsa." He whispered against my neck.

I groaned at his hot breath on my neck.

"Morning Dimitri." I replied.

He stiffened suddenly remembering that I wasn't normal and pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't realize." He said apologizing.

I saw the pained look on his face as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head covering his perfect muscular chest.

"It's okay." I told him sitting up as well.

"I didn't mean to touch you like that." He insisted. I just got caught up.

"Dimitri it's okay. I didn't mind. I'm the one who asked you to stay remember." I reminded him.

The look of hope that crossed his face was unmistakable.

"I still don't remember." I told him crushing his hopes.

"It's okay Roza. I just want you to be okay." He told me. I could tell he was putting on a brave face and he was more than a little disappointed that I wasn't back to normal.

"No it's not okay. I want to remember. I hate that I'm putting you throught this. You've been so nice to me and all I've done is bitch and whine and say and do things that hurt you."

A small smile came across his face and with his hair untied falling around his face I realized he was really a very beautiful man.

"Rose none of this is your fault. Someone did this to you and Lissa and when I find out who they're going to wish they were dead." He said in a gruff tone. One thing was for sure he looked dead sexy when he was determined. Wow where were these thoughts coming from?

"Do you have a shift today?" I asked hoping he didn't. I wanted to spend a little time getting to know him and also to get to the bottom of whatever was wrong with me.

"No, I took a short leave of absence and put in for time off for you as well. I don't think it is safe for you to be on duty right now in your state of mind."

"That makes sense." I agreed.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"You don't have to. I can make something." I told him feeling guilty that I'd misinterpreted his kind gestures before as him telling me what to do.

He laughed heartily.

"That I'd like to see." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I countered.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Nothing. Have at it." He said throwing a pair of sweat pants at me.

I put them on and went downstairs.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"You're the cook. Whatever you can make." He said sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar with an amused look on his face.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Yes please."

I started the coffee and then thought about what to make. I opened a few cabinets before I figured out which one had the food. I glanced over at the selection and grabbed the flour and salt, then went to the fridge and scanned it. I pulled out some eggs, milk and butter and started to work. I found a mixing bowl and rummaged for the pan I'm sure we would have.

"Do you like bananas and strawberries?" I asked grabbing them from the counter.

"Sure." He said eyeing me closely.

I cut up the fruit, poured some batter into the already hot pan and waited. While I was waiting I grabbed two coffee mugs from the cabinet and filled them. I put cream and two sweet and lows into mine and I took a guess and served Dimitri's black.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"Dunno you just didn't look like the fancy coffee type of guy." I said with a shrug.

I turned back and grabbed two plates from the cubbard. I flipped over the frying pan and added the nutella with a knife and then threw on the strawberries and bananas. I folded each one over and plated them. I turned off the burner and carried the plates over to the breakfast bar.

"Voila Crepes a la Rose!" I exclaimed happily placing one of the plates in front of Dimitri.

He looked up at me in awe.

"You can't cook." He said incredulously.

"Sure I can. What would make you say that?" I asked digging into my own crepe.

"Only living with you for the past three years watching you stumble around the kitchen like you'd never seen one before." He said.

"Try it. It's good. I promise." I said winking.

He slowly raised his fork to his mouth looking like he was afraid I was trying to poison him.

He put the bite of crepe in his mouth and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"This is good." He said taking another bite.

"Told you so. Everyone knows Rose Hathaway is a badass in the kitchen." I told him finished up my own crepe.

"So I see." He replied.

When we were both finished I cleared our plates and washed the dishes.

"Roza I can do that for you. You don't have to clean up." He said coming up behind me.

"No worries I'm almost finished." I told him.

I turned around and the distance between us was nearly non existent.

"Hey you've got a little bit of chocolate right here." I said moving closer to him, leaning up I took a deep breath and went for it. I slowly came closer to him until our faces were merely inches apart. He didn't move away from me. That was a good sign. My heart was hammering in my chest as I brought my mouth closer to his and slowly licked the chocolate off the side of his mouth.

He groaned in pleasure. "Roza." He breathed. "Don't light a fire you can't put out."

I brushed my lips slowly against his soft warm ones. It felt perfect. Without warning he grabbed my hips pulling me flush against him and crashed his lips to mine. We moved in sync with each other and something about it just felt right.

He moved his hands from my hips and slowly caressed my body until they were tangled in my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. I may not remember him, but my body surely did.

He pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. We were both panting.

"Roza? We can't. I shouldn't have let it happen." He started.

"What why? You said you were in love with me." I questioned my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I'd kissed him an apparently he regretted it.

I backed away from him slightly like he'd slapped me in the face.

"Of course I'm in love with you, but you don't remember me." He said.

"It isn't right for me to take advantage of you."

"What if I want you to?" I asked coming closer to him.

"You're making it very hard for me to resist you right now." He groaned caressing my cheek with his hand.

"Then stop trying."I said running my fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"I can't. Not like this. It wouldn't be right." He responded. I could see him wrestling with himself internally. I knew he wanted me, but he wanted her more.

"You'd feel like you were cheating on her." I questioned.

"Who?" he asked eyeing me curiously.

"Roza." I told him.

"You're in love with her. The other me. I'm not her because I can't remember you. You'd feel disloyal to her being with me." I guessed.

"You always could read me like a book." He replied.

"You're not completely wrong." He admitted. "But it's not just that. You don't really know me. We shouldn't be intimate with someone you don't know that well. Besides you have no memory of being intimate with a man. I would be taking something from you and I can't do that."

"Oh!" I said choking back a sob. "And if I never remember."

"You will. You have to. I can't lose you." He said pulling me into a hug. I rested my head agaist his chest letting my tears of frustration spill out onto his shirt. I just wanted to be back to normal.

**So tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Any ideas on who did this to them and why? What do you think of his reasons for not being with her? Review or Rose will never remember him=)**


	13. Chapter 13: Charmed

**Chapter 13: Charmed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Here it is Dimitri is going to get a lead. Maybe he's right maybe he's not. We will find out. Hey how are my commas? Better I hope.**

DPOV

When Rose kissed me I nearly lost control. You'd think I was starved for love or something the way I grabbed onto her. It took everything I had in me to let her go. I'd wanted her to warm up to me so badly that I never thought of the repercussions of it actually happening. There we were standing in the kitchen and she kisses me and I tell her no. I knew I had to maintain a distance, but that didn't mean I wanted to. God having her back in my arms even for a short time was like heaven. This morning when I'd woken up I really thought things were back to normal until she called me Dimitri. My Roza rarely ever called me by my first name unless she was extremely angry with me. It was usual Comrade when she was joking around or we were making love or Dimka when she was mocking me. Sometimes at work in front of our students she called me Guardian Belikov, but never Dimitri, not to my face at least.

And that breakfast. What the hell was up with that? For three years we've lived together and she'd never managed to do anything other than make a mess or burn things up. She was literally useless in the kitchen. But today it was all like yea I know how to cook and she whips up these amazing crepes like it was nothing. She didn't even use a cook book. I think I'd been had. Could it have been possible that she'd been pretending not to know how to cook all these years just so I would do it for her? If she did she'd pulled a pretty good ruse on me.

After the whole ordeal in the kitchen I left Rose to shower and check on Lissa while I headed over to the jewelry shop that Lissa and Rose had stopped at the day they lost their memories. It was a long shot that the owner would be able to tell me anything useful, but it was my last shot.

I walked into the store. There wasn't anyone else inside. I rang the bell at the counter and a man came to the counter. He was short for a Moroi and dressed rather eccentrically in an orange suit jacket with a black and white checkered bow tie.

"How can I help you Guardian Belikov," He asked.  
I was about to ask him how he knew my name, but I'd forgotten that most people knew the Princess and Lord Ozera and who their Guardians were.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me about an item that was picked up last Monday by Princess Dragomir."

"Ah yes, the princess and Guardian Hathaway were in last Monday."

"Do you remember what the item was that was being repaired," I asked.

"Yes actually it was two items. Very tacky if you ask me especially for someone as wealthy as the Princess. There were two anklets with half heart charms. One of them said Best and the other said Friends. They couldn't have been worth more than five dollars and they looked tarnished from years of ware and tear. If she wants a refund I'm not going to give her one. It was a pain in the butt to weld those things back together."

"No it's okay. She just wanted me to thank you for your services," I told him. He looked relieved.

I exited the shop more confused than I was when I'd entered. That was no help Rose and Lissa had had two old charm bracelets that they'd had sitting in their jewelry boxes for years repaired. That didn't help me in the least.

Unless… Oh my God it was staring me in the face this whole damn time dangling from her right ankle. They were both wearing those stupid bracelets. Bracelets that reminded them of their youth. Bracelets they'd worn the entire time they were missing in Portland. They'd been wearing them the night I'd captured them and brought them back to the Academy. This had Spirit gone wrong written all over it. I had to get to Rose and yank that damn bracelet off of her. Hell this was only a theory and I didn't know if I was right, but at this point it was all I had to go on.

I hurried home as fast as I could. If all went like I thought it would I'd see my Roza again in less than five minutes. She'd be back in my arms like old times.

RPOV

As soon as Dimitri left to run some errands I took a shower and just as I was coming down the stairs my cell phone rang. I took a chance and answered it. What the hell right. I mean if things were ever going to be normal around here I had to start acting like myself. I think that twenty-one year old Rose would answer her cell when it rings.

"Hello uh I mean Guardian Hathaway," I answered.

"Rose it's Hans I know you and Belikov have requested some time off, but I really need someone to accompany Mia Rinaldi to an off site appointment. Guardian Castile was supposed to do it, but he's been tied up with some Guardian detail so I was wondering if you could take her."

"Uh well I guess I can," I said. I couldn't say no without raising suspicion that anything was wrong. We should be fine as long as we didn't run into any Strigoi.

"Good then you can meet Ms. Rinaldi at the front gates in five minutes."

I agreed and then ran back upstairs to put on my Guardian attire. I grabbed my keys, scrawled a note on a piece of paper for Dimitri, tied my hair up and was ready to run out the door, when I realized I didn't have a stake.

I opened the door to Lissa and Christians and went inside.

"Hey fireball," I yelled.

"What? I'm in the John," He called out.

"Gross," I muttered under my breath suddenly thinking about Christian naked.

"Where do we keep our stakes?"

"Are you kidding? You sleep with one under your mattress," he snorted exiting the bathroom.

"Thanks," I called out as I ran back to our place.

I arrived at the front gates several minutes later huffing and puffing. I guess not running for a few days made me weak.

A short, childlike Moroi with rosy cheeks and curly blonde hair was standing by the gates waiting. I assumed it was Mia.

"Hey Rose, you ready to go," she asked smiling.

"Yep, let's go." 

The Guardian at the front opened the gates and there was a black car waiting for us. It had tinted windows so Mia could be out in the sunlight without becoming weak.

"So you and Eddie huh," I commented as we drove towards the building where Mia had her meeting.

"Rose, you know very well that Eddie and I are together. Why ask about it now?"

"Just happy he found you," I replied not wanting to explain the whole I've gone psycho thing.

She just gave me a look and the rest of the trip was comfortable silence.

The meeting lasted longer than it was supposed to and man was I bored. Being a Guardian sure was a lot of hard work. I mean all I did was stand there against the wall with my arms crossed trying to do that whole seeing, but not seeing thing that Guardians are so good at. Not sure if it was working.

As we left I kept my eyes and ears peeled for any sign of danger. We were almost to the car when all of the sudden I felt sick to my stomach. I doubled over in pain groaning loudly.

"Rose, Oh my God are you okay," Cried Mia looking at me with worry.

"Yea I think I just ate something weird. My stomach is just feeling awful," I told her wincing the pain was so strong.

"Rose it wasn't something you ate. There are Strigoi," She squeaked.

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"You always get that way when they're around. Hurry up and let's get in the car," She said grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

Wow some Guardian I am. I thought. All the sudden the nausea became worse and then I saw them. Three Strigoi red eyes and all coming towards us.

"Mia stay behind me," I told her. Instinct kicked in. They come first, I thought shoving Mia behind me. I was so terrified I was nearly shaking.

"Well well well if it isn't Guardian Hathaway Junior. I was told you were a badass, just like your mother, but you look nothing more than a frightened little child," Sneered the male Strigoi nearest me.

For once I didn't have a snarky comeback. We were going to die and all I could think about is that I'd die never remembering my real life.

**Uh oh Strigoi attack and Rose doesn't know how to fight… Do you think Dimitri will be there to save her? Also do you think that Dimitri is right about the bracelet? Review so I can finish the story and you can find out….=)**


	14. Chapter 14: Where's Roza?

**Chapter 14: Where's Roza?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. **

**Sorry this is short, but it is necessary to further the good stuff. Please Review!**

DPOV

I burst through the door to our house not bothering to shut the door behind me.

"Roza," I called out eager to see her. I was disappointed when there was no answer.

I called out to her again and then went upstairs to see if she was there. She wasn't.

I wanted to test my theory out so I ran next door. Rose was probably with Lissa anyways.

"Geez what's with the two of you bursting in here without knocking," griped Christian looking up from the book he was reading and glaring at me.

I wondered briefly what he meant by that, but I was too preoccupied with finding Rose to care.

"Is Rose here," I asked impatiently.

"No she's not."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Nope and personally I don't care," he said snarkily returning to his book.

What crawled up his ass and died? I thought. I grabbed his book from his hands and tossed it against the wall. It landed with a thud.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" He looked mad.

"Where's Lissa? I think I've figured out what's wrong with them. I want to test my theory."

His eyes lit up and he jumped off the couch eager to hear more.

"Just go get her so I can see if I am right." He ran nearly tripping over himself as he fled up the stairs to get Lissa. Moroi were not known for being very athletic.

I was nearly jumping out of my skin waiting for them to come back downstairs. Were the hell was Rose? I hoped she had just gone out shopping or something.

I paced the floor for a few minutes nervously before Christian came back down supporting a very hung over Lissa. She was still in her robe and slippers. She really looked like hell.

"Dimitri says he thinks he knows why you guys can't remember," Christian told her.

"Really? That's good news. I don't think I or Rose can take much more of this madness."

She looked truly excited at the idea of being brought back to normal. I glanced over her body searching for the bracelet. Unfortunately her slippers came up past her ankles.

"Hey are you checking her out," Christian said angrily.

"What? No! Just trust me." He was way past getting on my nerves. Sometimes I wondered how Rose stopped herself from busting his face.

"Princess I need you to take off your slippers." She looked at me skeptically.

"Okay that's weird, but whatever,"She said reluctantly removing her slippers.

There it was. The offending anklet. I reached down in one swift motion and snatched the bracelet clean off her ankle.

"Ow," she squealed clutching her ankle. "What did you do that for? I just had that fixed."

"I know. Rose is wearing one too and I think it's the reason you can't remember," I explained studying her for any sign that she'd come back to herself.

"You're crazy," she said. "I can't believe you'd think that some stupid friendship bracelets Rose and I have had for years would have some sort of bizzaro spell on it," she said rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't seem any different," Christian observed. "She's still really bitchy," He muttered.

"Jerk," she spat punching him hard.

"Hey," he cried out.

"Enough we don't have time for this. Where is Rose? Do you know Lissa?"

"No, I've been a little under the weather if you can't tell," She said as if I should have known.

I was annoyed that my theory was wrong, but I would keep trying until I figured it out.

"Hey if you see Rose tell her to come home," I said trudging dejectedly back to our house.

I was at a loss. I just wanted to have my Roza back. I sat on the couch and leaned my head back against the wall. I was missing a piece of the puzzle. I just knew it. Silver could be charmed. I was sure that those bracelets were it. Who charmed them though and why? If that was even the problem to begin with. The question was that why hadn't the Princess returned to normal after I'd taken off her bracelet? Maybe there was a delay on it or something.

I sat there for the better part of an hour pondering possible suspects and reasons. It could be Viktor Dashkov trying to hurt them from jail. There was always Jesse Zeklos and Ralph Sarcozy, but what would they know about charming anything. It could even be as simple as Lissa saying or thinking the wrong thing while touching the bracelets. Gah this is so frustrating. I wanted to hit something or someone. I had been seriously slacking on my training the last few days. I changed into my workout clothes and was about to head to the gym when I saw a piece of paper that had fallen off the coffee table. I leaned down and picked it up.

I smiled as I realized Roza had left me a note. It must have blown off the table in my haste to get into the house earlier.

_Dimitri,_

_Someone named Hans called and wanted me to take some Mia Rinaldi to a meeting off site. I didn't know what to say so I told him I'd do it. I should be back in a few hours. _

_Rose_

My heart began to race as I finished reading her note. She had gone on a job and left the wards alone. I had no idea if she'd even taken a stake with her. I knew full well that she had the strength and endurance to fight a Strigoi, but emotionally she had no experience. She also lacked the knowledge of years of training, skill and discipline.

I had to find her before something happened. I knew full well if she ran into a Strigoi she'd have little or no chance against them. I grabbed my stake, my gun and changed into my Guardian attire. I pulled on my duster and was about to dial Hans when Christian came through the door.

"Where are you going," he asked curiously.

"Rose left the wards with Mia Rinaldi," I explained quickly. "I have to find her."

"Oh so that's what she wanted with the stake earlier."

"What did she say to you," I asked.

"She asked me where the stakes were and I told her she usually sleeps with one under the mattress," He looked worried now.

At least she was smart enough to take a stake, not that she knows how to use one.

"Who are you calling," He asked.

"Hans."

After I'd ascertained her location I ran over to the Guardian dorms and pounded furiously on Eddie's door.

"Dimitri what is it," He asked.

"It's Rose and Mia," I blurted out.

"What about them?"

"Hans asked Rose to take Mia to her meeting today since you weren't available. Rose apparently took the job and that means that they've left the wards with no defense against Strigoi. You know what Rose was like when I first brought her back to the Academy. A first grade novice could have taken her down."

He nodded remembering the times when he was able to take Rose in a fight. It was nearly impossible for anyone to take her in a fight now, but back then she was easy.

"Oh Crap," He muttered grabbing his keys and his stake and following me outside.

I got into the car and began driving the twenty minutes it would take to get to the building Rose and Mia should be at. If my calculations were correct they should be getting out of their meeting shortly. I only hoped we would arrive to find them safe and sound. I couldn't lose Rose not now not ever. Even if she never remembered me I couldn't lose her. I couldn't let her die without telling her how much I love her and asking her to spend her life with me. I pushed the speed limit as far as I could.

**So so so sorry that was so short. Big problems with our washer had to mop up dirty water after it exploded all over our basement. Had exterminators out for the ANT problem ugh! Will update over the weekend with an extra long awesome chapter. Please let me know that you're still reading. Next chapter will be Rose's POV. **


	15. Chapter 15: The Struggle

**Chapter 15: The Struggle **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't know. I don't own Vampire Academy. **

RPOV

There were three of them, one of me and a tiny blonde Moroi. Yeah we're as good as dead I thought as the Strigoi circled us. The one who had spoken was right. I was nothing more than an ignorant, frightened child. I felt really awful that Mia was going to die because of my stupidity and incompetence. Eddie didn't need to lose anyone else important to him. Losing Mason was my fault and this would be my fault too. If by some chance we managed to live through this, which I highly doubt, then I am going to train ten hours a day in the gym with Dimitri until I am once again worthy to bear my promise mark.

"Any final words Guardian Hathaway," Mocked the Strigoi as he advanced towards us with inhuman speed.

I just stood there frozen, unable to speak.

"I have one," Said Mia confidently from behind me.

"Shh Mia what the hell are you doing? You're going to make him angrier," I tried shutting her up.

"Rose what's wrong with you," she whispered.

"I don't know and I'm sorry." I bit my lip as a tear began rolling slowly down my cheek. Great a weakling and a cry baby, add that to the list of why it sucks to be Rose Hathaway.

"You had something to say did you blondie," Growled the Strigoi.

"Take a bath," She screamed and all of the sudden the fire hydrant next to us exploded and the street began to flood. I stood there stunned as the Strigoi were swept off their feet by the deluge of water that was pouring out.

"That won't distract them for long. We have to run." Mia grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her.

"Did you do that," I asked incredulously.

"Of course I did. Who'd you think did it?" She rolled her eyes as we ran.

"Rose I've never seen you afraid like that. Not even in Spokane," She said her voice laced with worry.

"I'm sorry Mia. I wish I could explain, but something has happened to me and Lissa and right now I don't remember how to be a Guardian," I apologized knowing full well it wasn't enough.

"Well you have to try," She pleaded.

"Oh don't worry I will, but right now that doesn't mean much. I don't want us to die, but I've never fought a Strigoi before."

"This is way worse than I thought," She grumbled.

We were nearing the car when suddenly I heard them behind us. The nausea strengthened as well. It seems that the closer they were the worse it became.

"You won't get away. I'm going to rip out that pretty throat of yours."

"Run faster Mia." I pushed my legs to run faster, but it was no use they were upon us.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered spinning around and drawing my stake. The first Strigoi reached me and threw a punch at my head so fast I didn't know what hit me. The pain was intense, but I managed to right myself quickly. I lashed out instinctively and my foot made contact with his chest. He was quick though and grabbed my foot using it to throw me to the ground. Mia was using water from the sewer to distract one of the other Strigoi, but now the other two were hovering over me.

This was it for me. This is where it ends. I wasn't going out quietly though. I let out a scream as I thrust my fist out as hard as I possibly could connecting with one of their jaws. He flew back a few feet giving me the opportunity to rake my stake across the other one's arm as he tried to grab me.

"You little bitch!" He spat as his arm sizzled from where my stake had cut him. Mia was still doing okay throwing a few punches and using her magic. I knew she would tire quickly though. I had to do something, but as the Strigoi drew closer my nausea became almost unbarable. I thought of what Eddie had said about how Mason had died trying to save me and how I'd then decapitated his killers. I suddenly felt strange and my head began to pound dark objects began to swirl around me. I couldn't make out most of the shapes, but they began attacking the Strigoi. I was more than grateful for the distraction though.

Some of the dark swirls were beginning to take form. I gasped at the sight before me. There in a whispy form stood Mason and next to Mason was Andre and Lissa's parents. Okay now I was officially freaking out. I was seeing ghosts. What the hell this wasn't even that strange compared to the things Dimitri told me about Spirit so I decided to go with it.

"Mason," I called out to him. He nodded sadly at me.

"I'm so so sorry. It was all my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. He smiled at me and nodded. He then looked like he was trying to talk to me only words weren't coming out.

They were mouthing something at me. I looked at Mason with tears in my eyes. What was he trying to tell me? I tried to make out his words.

"Stake them," He mouthed with a sad smile. He pointed to where the rest of the ghostly shapes were still distracting the Strigoi. I ran quickly towards them or as fast as I could go with my head feeling like it was going explode. My heart raced as I threw myself at the bigger of the two. He responded back by kicking me hard in the side. I fell back and he advanced on me. The ghosts were still there, but he seemed less disturbed. I stood upright, took a deep breath and spun around quickly kicking him right in the neck. I was amazed at the force behind my kick. I knew I'd been training hard and Dimitri had said I was nearly unbeatable, but I didn't believe him until now. I had the strength, but there still lie the problem that I lacked the know how.

He stumbled and I didn't any time kicking him a second time. I back handed him once and then as if by instinct struck out at the right time and plunged my stake through where I thought his heart was. He struggled and I knew I hadn't quite gotten it right. I threw my body weight down on him and jammed the stake further pointing it upwards under the ribs and then after what seemed like an eternity the life slowly faded from his eyes and he went limp.

I could hear Mia struggling behind me and I tried to focus my mind anywhere but on the ghosts that were trying to make me see blackness. I was able to get a handle on them, but I wasn't sure how long I could hold them at bay. That also meant they left the remaining two Strigoi alone as well. The other one lunged at me and threw me to the ground. I managed to hold onto my stake, but just barely. I could feel that the fall and well as the beating I'd taken from his partner were beginning to take its toll on my body. I knew I had a dislocated shoulder, I was bleeding from a blow to my side and head and I think I had a few broken ribs.

He was on top of me now and I struggled beneath him. He bent his head down and then I felt his fangs on my neck. I couldn't let him bite me or it was all over. I did the only thing I could think of and I put all my strength into it. I head butted him as hard as I could. My already throbbing head was all but dripping with sweat and blood. I could practically see stars, but I knew it wasn't over. I took my stake and rammed it into his eye socket. That should provide a distraction. He roared in anger as I withdrew my stake. While he clutched his eye, I used my lower body strength which I didn't know I had until a few minutes ago to flip him over so I was the one on top. It wasn't easy and his claws were digging into my sides as he struggled to free himself. I looked for my opening and when I saw it I drove my stake directly through his heart. I didn't miss this time and he went slack immediately.

"Rose I need you to stake him. I don't know how much longer I can hold him," Called Mia frantically. She'd been holding the Strigoi captive in what looked like a bubble of water, but I could tell that she was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. I used the last ounce of energy left in my body to pull myself off the ground and ran over to where Mia was. I positioned myself behind the Strigoi.

"Mia let the water go on the count of three," I said. She nodded looking like she was on the verge of passing out.

"One, two, three," I called out. The water fell and I used the element of surprise to drive the stake through his back. I hit the heard dead on and he slumped onto the ground.

Things after that happened in slow motion. The nausea faded, Mia collapsed from exhaustion and I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me from behind.

"Roza," Was all I heard before I let myself break down into a fit of sobs. I was so hysterical I barely registered being carried from the parking lot to the car.

"It's over," Dimitri whispered to me. You're safe with me." Those were the last words I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Awww Dimitri came to rescue her, but our Rose is such a badass that she killed them without his help. Rose Rocks! She doesn't need a man to save her. Score one for the ladies! Mia was pretty awesome too. I think she's highly underplayed in Spirit Bound. They should use her for something in Last Sacrifice. So we still don't know how to get them back to normal. What did you think of the fight? Do you think Lissa will be able to heal Rose without knowing how? Will Rose be able to cope with killing the Strigoi? Will Dimitri ever get his chance to propose? Review Review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Take Me Home

**Chapter 16: Take Me Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did I'd be able to afford the I-Pad I've been dying to get. **

DPOV

I was driving as fast as I could without plowing into something, but it didn't seem fast enough. My instincts were screaming at me that something was wrong. I could feel that Roza was in danger. I don't know how, but I just knew. We came upon the building they were supposed to be at and immediately I knew something was off.

There was water spewing from the hydrant flooding most of the lot.

"Do you think they already left," Asked Eddie scratching his head at the nearly empty lot.

"No. I don't think so." I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," He asked.

There it was again. It was definitely screaming. If I wasn't mistaken it was Roza's screams.

"Now that I heard," He said as we both tore off in the direction it had come from.

As we ran we passed two dead Strigoi. The closer we got to where they were the more anxious I became. There were already two Strigoi on the ground, how many had there been?

We got to them just in time to see Mia holding a Strigoi captive in a huge bubble of water.

"One, two, three." I heard Rose shout. With that Mia let the water fall and I saw Rose plunge a stake into the Strigoi who'd been taken entirely by surprise. The way she staked him with such agility and skill made me wonder if she had come back to her old self.

As the Strigoi fell so did Mia. She must have fainted from exhaustion. It must have taken quite a bit of energy for her to hold that water pattern for so long. Eddie was at her side in seconds. I rushed to where Rose was standing. She was trembling, her stake still in hand. She was bloody and bruised. Her breathing was shallow and ragged indicating possible broken ribs. I wrapped my arms gently around her as she fell into a fit of sobs. "Roza." I breathed against her neck. Having her safe in my arms meant everything to me.

I gathered her up into my arms and carried her back to the car.

"Is Mia okay," I asked Eddie.

"She's fine. She's conscious now just exhausted."

"Can you drive," I asked him. I knew it was selfish, but I wanted to sit in the back and take car of Rose. Sadly from the way she was reacting I realized she had not returned to her former self.

"No problem." He loaded Mia into the front with him and I tossed him the keys.

Rose was still sobbing uncontrollably as I tried to soothe her.

"It's over. You're safe with me," I whispered. Her sobs ceased as she lost consciousness. Her injuries were bad, but not life threatening. Even so I was hard pressed to get back within the wards and seek medical attention.

I breathed a sigh of relief as we reached the gates of the Royal Court. I had called Christian and told him to get his ass to the infirmary with the Princess and to call Lord Ivashkov for a back up healer in case Lissa wasn't able to do it. I just hoped he wasn't wasted.

Before we got out of the car I pulled off Rose's boot and broke the bracelet off her ankle. She stirred a little, but remained unconscious.

I carried her to the infirmary and Eddie carried Mia.

"Oh my God Rose," Cried Lissa as they burst through the doors into the room Rose had been brought into. Adrian trailed behind. He looked worried, but sober.

"Can you heal her," I asked. I wasn't quite sure she'd know how to do it.

"Of course I can do it," She said nearly shoving me aside to get to Rose. "I have to be able to help her. She's my best friend."

She put her hands over Rose's chest first, then her head and finally her sides which had deep bloody gashes on them from Strigoi claws. I shuddered at what she must have gone through. I was flaberghasted that she'd managed to kill all three Strigoi with only the help of Mia's water magic. Rose at age twenty-one was a badass killing machine, but fifteen year old Rose had little idea of how to best a Strigoi. Part of me felt guilty for sitting here pondering her kills while she was lying in a hospital bed recovering from major injuries.

Lissa was able to heal her with a little direction from Lord Ivashkov.

I watched as the color returned to Rose's cheeks. She was so strong. She never ceased to amaze me. I felt in my pocket to make sure the little black box was still in there. It was. I just wished she'd remember me so I could give it to her.

"Rose are you okay? I was so worried about you," Cried Lissa as Rose began to wake up.

"You know you don't have to worry about me, I'm a tough Bitch," She said with a laugh. I knew she was more upset than she was letting on, but she always put up a brave front for Lissa. Some things like that never changed.

"That you are," Said Lissa hugging her tightly. Adrian and Christian hugged her as well. Adrian gave me a pointed look on his way out. I knew we would eventually have a conversation about the other night and what had transpired between him and Rose. I owed him for not taking advantage of her.

"Wow Rose finally admits she's a Bitch. Hell has frozen over." Christian was grinning like a Jack O' Lantern.

"You're so funny," She snarked good naturedly.

"We'll leave you two alone," Said Lissa as she and Christian went out the door.

"See you at home tomorrow," She called over her shoulder.

"Roza, how are you," I asked looking at her with wonder. She'd managed to survive the impossible yet again.

"Hey," She said looking at me shyly.

I couldn't help myself. I rushed forward and enveloped her in my arms holding her tightly against my body. She began to cry softly as she pressed her nose into the crook of my neck. I felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Shhhh Roza. Everything is alright. Please don't cry." I held her tighter stroking her hair gently.

"I killed them," She sobbed.

"I know."

"I'm a murderer." 

"No Roza, they were already dead. You helped free their souls so they could rest in peace."

I knew that these kills were going to have an effect on her one way or another.

She sniffed and snuggled deeper into my neck.

"Can we go home now?" Her voice was pleading.

"Of course Roza." She hated hospitals and I wanted nothing more than to hold her tonight.

She was released and allowed me to carry her back to our house. I took her upstairs.

"Do you think you can manage in the shower," I asked her.

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I heard the shower running. I grabbed a shirt for her and a pair of clean panties. I set them just inside the bathroom door so she would find them when she emerged.

I readied myself for bed and climbed beneath the covers. She joined me minutes later.

"Thanks for coming to rescue me," She said with a yawn. "It was really sweet of you."

"You didn't need rescuing Roza. You're so strong," I told her. "I'm so proud of you. What you did out there today wasn't easy."

"Thanks, I really thought we were going to die, but then I realized how strong I was and it gave me the confidence to keep fighting. Besides Mia's a badass with her water magic too."

"You are strong. You're the strongest person I know inside and out," I told her.

To my surprise she reached over and with both hands she grabbed my face and brought my lips to hers in a sweet, but sensuous kiss. It lasted only seconds, but my lips burned where hers had touched them. She sighed in contentment and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"Hey where's my charm bracelet," She asked. "Did I lose it in the fight?"

"No I have it Roza. I thought it might have been what was causing your memory loss so I removed it."

"Oh, it's okay. Thanks for tying to figure it out,"

"I'll never stop fighting to get you back," I whispered although I'm sure she didn't hear me as her breathing had evened out and her eyes remained closed. She was asleep.

I followed soon after as I was exhausted.

**Awww very cute little reunion huh? Tell me what you think. Sadly this story is coming to a close. There are only one or two more chapters left I think. Hope you'll all stay till the end and tell me what you think. Review please! **


	17. Chapter 17: She Called Me Comrade

**Chapter 17: She Called Me Comrade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Okay so I thought about being mean and making you wait for one of these chapters, but I decided to be nice and give you both points of view for this chapter. I worked really hard on this so I really hope you enjoy it. There will be two more chapters after this one so stick with me.**

RPOV

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. It read eight-thirty.

Eight-thirty, that can't be right. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and rolled over. Dimitri was sleeping next to me with his arm draped over my waist. He looked really peaceful. I watched him sleep for another minute or two before slowly kissing my way from his forehead to his lips. If I was awake then he was going to be awake.

He stirred a little as my lips grazed his.

"Good morning Roza," He said with a smile on his lips. He hadn't yet opened his eyes.

"You know what would make it an even better morning," I whispered in his ear huskily as I climbed on top of his body so I was straddling him.

His eyes widened in surprise, but his hands found my hips and grabbed me tightly.

"What is that," He asked his eyes darkening with lust.

I leaned down so my hair fell all around my face and my breasts were pressed up against him. I could feel him tense in arousal beneath me.

"If you made me pancakes," I said with a grin.

"You are an evil temptress. You know that don't you," He groaned as I rolled off of him. He grabbed me by the waist and planted a kiss smack on my lips before releasing me from his grip.

"Don't I know it," I responded cheekily.

"All right then come on," He said.

I followed him downstairs to the kitchen.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and dangled my bare feet off the stool. I was only wearing one of his long t-shirts and some lacy black panties.

"You're not just going to sit there are you," He asked raising his eyebrows at me as he set up the coffee to brew.

"Sure I am," I replied putting my elbows on the counter.

"Seriously, you're not even going to help a little," He asked.

"I thought you knew me better than that? I am no good in the kitchen. You've seen me." That wasn't exactly true, but I liked to see him work. It was hot.

"Besides you know you look damn good in an apron," I teased swatting his ass playfully.

He gaped at me like I'd grown a third head or something. 

"And don't forget the chocolate chips, Comrade," I added with a smile.

"But yesterday you made those Crepes. You're not fooling me again. I saw you make them," He said in exasperation.

"You're kidding yourself. Yesterday you made scrambled eggs and French toast. I watched like always," I told him. I wondered if he'd suffered some sort of head injury. Besides how'd he know I could make crepes. I never told him. I'd have to remember to kill Lissa later for spilling the beans. I was really a whiz in the kitchen. It always made him so happy to take care of me. I was so independent in most ways and I think sometimes that bothered him, so I pretended to fumble around in there so he'd think I was inept and he would feel needed.

"I did not, you made Crepes with strawberries, bananas and that chocolate stuff," He insisted crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say Comrade, but I seriously doubt it," I snorted helping myself to a cup of coffee that had just finished brewing.

His eyes widened and he looked me up and down.

"See something you like," I asked seductively.

"Roza," He questioned.

Man was he acting strange. I briefly wondered if he'd been smoking crack.

"Are you feeling alright Comrade." I asked feeling his head with the back of my hand.

He grabbed my face and held it between his hands. His eyes were searching my face for something. Maybe he really had gone crazy. I was beginning to worry about him.

"Did you just call me Comrade," He asked.

Now I knew something was wrong.

"Uh yea, I've been calling you that forever. I know you don't like it, but that's half the reason I do it." I grinned flirtatiously. His hands were still on my face.

"Roza when was our first kiss," He asked suddenly.

What's with the third degree? I wondered.

"Hmm first real kiss or lust spell induced kiss," I asked.

His eyes lit up and before I knew it he'd lifted me up onto the countertop and crashed his lips to mine in a passionate, lingering kiss.

"Oh Roza," He breathed. "I thought I'd lost you forever." There were tears in his eyes.

"Well I have no idea what you mean by that, but hey I'll take this spontaneous kink in the kitchen anytime," I told him.

He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me as close to him as possible crushing my body against his.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," He murmured as he began to remove my clothing.  
"I'm right here. I'll always be right here," I assured him wondering what the hell had gotten into the man. He acted like he hadn't seen me in forever when in reality we'd made love three times last night. I mean I was generally pretty horny, but wow this takes the cake.

"I love you," He whispered against my ear.

"I love you too Comrade." He didn't waste anytime after that. Soon we were both fully disrobed and his hands were wandering all over my body. He was gentle, yet passionate with every caress, every kiss, and when we merged as one our love intensified so much that I nearly lost myself in him. Had it always been like this?

When it was over we both were out of breath and a little sweaty.

He leaned his forehead against mine and his hands rested on my waist.

"Well that was different," I exclaimed. Dimitri wasn't a boring lover, in fact he was quite fabulous, but generally he prefered to make love somewhere more comfortable and where he knew no one would walk in on us. The windows in the kitchen were wide open and the doors were all unlocked. It was very unlike him.

"I just needed to have you right now," He told me his voice thick with emotion.

"You'll always have me Comrade. What's the matter? Have I ever given you any reason to think that I'm not completely happy and in love with you," I asked him searching his eyes for answers.

"You don't remember that last few days I take it." His response confused me. He looked almost sick and the thought of whatever he had thought happened these last few days.

"I'm confused," I admitted. The last few days for me had been perfect. We'd been really happy. He pulled his large shirt back over my head and pulled his sweat pants back on. I hopped off the counter and began looking for my panties. I laughed as I caught sight of them hanging from the chandelier. I tried jumping the get them down, but I was still too short. That was the plus side to having a boyfriend that was six foot seven.

"A little help," I said with a laugh. He snatched them down and I put them on.

"Can you tell me what's going on with you," I asked slightly concerned with his odd behavior.

"It's a long story," He responded as he led me over to the couch.

DPOV

I woke up in the most pleasant of ways. Rose was straddling me and showering me with kisses. Damn did it feel good. I could feel myself getting excited. She needed to slow down or I was going to have her right now. What I wouldn't give for her to just be back to normal.

"Do you know what would make it even better morning," She asked sexily driving me even closer to insanity. It took all of my will power not to rip her clothes off and take her right then and there like an animal. The ways she was rubbing up against me was driving me wild.

My eyes were wide with surprise at her behaviour and my hands found her hips and grabbed them tightly.

"What is that," I asked in a lust induced haze. I needed some distance or I was going to lose it.

She leaned down so her hair framed her face and her breasts were pressed firmly up against my chest furthering my already growing erection.

"If you made me pancakes," She said with a grin. Damn she's good. She really had me going there for a minute like something was going to happen. I'd decided to leave things up to her from now on. I really wanted her to remember, but if she never did I wasn't willing to give her up. I'd just have to make her fall for me all over again. I thought I was doing a pretty good job if she was waking me up like this.

"You are an evil temptress. You know that don't you," I groaned as she slid off me. I wasn't letting her go that easily. I reached out and grabbed her by the waist and planted a kiss on her lips before allowing her to get up.

"Don't I know it," She responded cheekily.

I led her downstairs to the kitchen.

To my surprised she sat down at the breakfast bar while I started the coffee.

"You're not just going to sit there are you," I asked raising my eyebrow at her. After that little stunt she pulled yesterday I'd expected her to help me out a little now that I knew she was fully capable, that little sneak. We were so going to have a talk about that when she remembered.

"Sure I am," She replied putting her elbows on the counter.

"Seriously, you're not even going to help a little," I asked.

"I thought you knew me better than that? I am no good in the kitchen. You've seen me."

She had to be kidding, like I would just forget the show she put on yesterday.

"Besides you know you look damn good in an apron," She teased swatting my ass playfully.

I just stared at her a minute. Something was off. She was acting too normal. I thought she would have been a little upset today after what had happened yesterday.

"And don't forget the chocolate chips, Comrade," She piped in smiling at me.

"But yesterday you made those Crepes. You're not fooling me again. I saw you make them," I said in exasperation.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're kidding yourself. Yesterday you made scrambled eggs and French toast. I watched like always."

I couldn't understand what game she was playing. Was she truly confused? Had the fight messed up her memory even more? Oh please don't let that be the case. I didn't know how much more of this madness I could take.

"I did not, you made Crepes with strawberries, bananas and that chocolate stuff," I argued insistently.

"Whatever you say Comrade, but I seriously doubt it," She snorted grabbing a cup of coffee.

I recognized something in her. She seemed so much like her old self. Could it be? I had to be sure. I couldn't help but stare at her trying to distinguish the difference.

"See something you like," She asked seductively. My jaw nearly dropped. Where had I heard that line before?

"Roza," I questioned looking at her in awe.

She was staring at me with a puzzled expression on her beautiful face.

"Are you feeling alright Comrade." She asked putting her hand to my head to check for a high temperature.

I grabbed her face and held it between my hands. I searched her face for any signs that she was her old self again and then it hit me. She had called me Comrade. At least I thought she had.

"Did you just call me Comrade," I asked.

"Uh yea, I've been calling you that forever. I know you don't like it, but that's half the reason I do it." She grinned flirtatiously.

"Roza when was our first kiss?" I had to know if this was real, if she was real. I had to know if she was really back to normal, if she remembered me and our life together.

She thought for a minute before responding.

"Hmm first real kiss or lust spell induced kiss?"

In that instant I knew it was her. I knew she was back. She remembered. I'd never told her about the lust spell. She'd remembered that all on her own. I grabbed her and set her onto the countertop pressing my lips eagerly to hers.

"Oh Roza,I thought I'd lost you forever." Traiterous tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Well I have no idea what you mean by that, but hey I'll take this spontaneous kink in the kitchen anytime," She said laughing.

I ran my fingers through her soft beautiful, hair and pulled her as close to me as possible crushing her body to mine.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," I murmured as I began to remove her clothing.  
"I'm right here. I'll always be right here," She said reassuringly.

"I love you," I whispered against her ear.

"I love you too Comrade." She said. I couldn't wait any longer. It had been killing me not to be able to touch her like this for the past few days. I longed to feel her skin beneath mine. It felt like I hadn't been with her in years, when in reality it was about five days.

I kissed her with ferver and when we became one it felt like our first time. I had never needed her so badly. It was like she was air and I couldn't breathe without her. I couldn't get enough of her. Feeling her body wrapped around mine was exactly what I needed right now. I poured all of my passion for her into our lovemaking.

When it was over we both were out of breath and a little sweaty.

I leaned my forehead against hers and gripped her slender waist with my hands.

"Well that was different," She exclaimed slightly out of breath. She was right. I was usually not this animalistic with her, but I couldn't help myself. My heart was beating wildly out of control just being in such close proximity to her, knowing that she was once again the Roza I loved and that loved me back.

"I just needed to have you right now," I responded holding her tightly.

"You'll always have me Comrade. What's the matter? Have I ever given you any reason to think that I'm not completely happy and in love with you," She asked me searching my eyes for answers to why I was acting so strangely.

"You don't remember that last few days I take it." She had no idea what she'd put me through these past few days.

"I'm confused," She admitted. I needed to explain things to her so she would understand. I didn't want to go too much into detail, but I figured she'd hear about it sooner or later so I'd better be the one to bring it to the front. I helped her put my shirt back over her head and then put on my pants. She was looking around and I saw her jumping trying to reach her panties which in my haste to get them off of her I had thrown them in the air and they'd landed on the chandelier. Definitely not something you wanted on display for company.

"A little help," She said with a laugh. I reached up and pulled them down. She wiggled into them and then looked at me with concern.

"Can you tell me what's going on with you," She asked.

"It's a long story," I told her leading her to the couch.

**What did you think? Be honest and **_**for heaven's sake please review =)**_


	18. Chapter 18: I'm So Sorry

Chapter 18: I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

RPOV

As Dimitri sat me down on the couch I wondered what had transpired the past few days and why I didn't have a clue as to what he was referring to. He looked really nervous. He didn't start talking right away. I think he was trying to figure out what to say to me. That in itself was strange. Dimitri and I had never had trouble communicating before. We'd always been able to say exactly what was on our minds. This was the first time in a long time that I couldn't read him. First there was him saying something about me cooking him breakfast yesterday, then he jumps my bones in the kitchen of all places, and now he was fidgeting nervously and he seemed really uncomfortable.

"Hey whatever it is you can tell me," I told him putting my hand over his and sqeezing it in reassurance.

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Parts of this may be difficult for me to say and for you to hear, but please know that I am telling you the truth. I would never lie to you Roza," He started worry creasing his brow.

"You're starting to scare me Comrade." I would never think he would lie to me let alone have him sit here and have to clarify that I might think what he is telling me is a lie.

"On Monday I awoke to Lord Ozera banging urgently on our bedroom door. When I woke up you were already gone. He told me he needed to see you because the princess had gone out of her mind. She had refused to acknowledge their relationship and had accused him of drugging her into bed." He looked at me trying to gage my reaction.

Okay well that's certainly not the craziest thing Lissa has ever done.

"Did they have a fight before she said it," I asked. Lissa could be really nuts sometimes when Spirit got to her.

"He says no. Anyways both of you went missing for over a day. We had no idea where you were. You didn't take your cell phones either. The only lead we had was that Lord Ivashkov was missing as well and that Lissa was not in her right state of mind when she disappeared. Christian and I searched high and low all over the royal court and no one had seen either of you. After being awake for more than thirty two hours I fell asleep and that is when Lord Ivashkov came into my dreams." He had such a serious look on his face as he explained that I almost felt bad for busting out laughing.

"Adrian dream walked you," I guffawed. "Welcome to my world."

"Rose that isn't the point of the story," He said sternly. I worked hard to compose myself.

"Sorry, why would Adrian dream walk you," I asked.

"He told me that he had seen you and Lissa early in the morning while he was leaving the bar. He said he was intoxicated and the two of you were playing some strange game. He said that the Princess proceded try and use compulsion on him,"

"Why would she do that? She knows a Spirit user is almost impossible to compel," I interrupted.

"She didn't know that in fact the two of you stole Adrian's car, kidnapped him, threatened to throw him out of a moving car and then tied him to a chair in a seedy motel in Canada." He finished in one breath.

Now I was really starting to think that Dimitri had gone a little batty.

"You know I find that hard to believe that we did those things and I don't remember it," I scoffed.

He looked at me with sincerity. "I know Roza, I didn't think you would do those things either," He said softly.

"Why did we do that," I asked him taking a leap of faith and deciding to believe he was telling the truth after all he'd never lied to me before.

"Some sort of compulsion spell that made you forget the last six years of you lives I think. Rose when Christian and I found you guys at that motel you didn't know who I was. You said you'd woken up next to me, some old guy you didn't know the previous morning."

I could hear the pain in his voice. He hesitated before continuing. I hoped it didn't get worse.

"Roza you accused me of date rape," He said softly. And it got worse.

If I thought I was confused before then now I was way confused.

"What, no I wouldn't. Why would I say that? You know I don't think that. You aren't capable," I managed in shock.

"You thought you were fifteen and still on the run. You didn't remember being captured and brought back to the Academy. You didn't remember me, graduation, or being a Guardian."

My eyes widened. "Is Lissa okay? Where is she?"

"Relax she is just fine. She's next door I'm assuming she and Christian are having a similar discussion right now."

I put my hand on the side of his face. "I'm so sorry I said that to you. I mustn't have meant it. I would never think that you would hut me," I told him.

He caressed my cheek softly. "I know Roza, you weren't yourself." He shouldn't be so understanding, what I'd accused him of was horrible.

"I didn't do anything crazy did I?" I knew full well what a hot mess I was at age fifteen. I had an attitude, I thought nothing bad could happen to us, I was convinced that Guardians were the enemy and that we needed to stay on the run. I had serious trust issues.

"Well let's just say that you nearly gave Lord Ivashkov the time of his life," He said clenching his fists.

I gasped. "No I woulndn't. I didn't did I? Oh Dimitri I'm so sorry how can you ever forgive me," I started crying. If I had slept with Adrian then why was he still here acting so nice to me?

"Shhh Roza don't cry. We both owe Adrian an aplogy. You were coming onto him something fierce and he turned you down. He said it wouldn't be right because you'd regret it when you remembered and that our relationship would suffer." Now that was a surprise.

"I thought he'd jump at the chance to get in my pants. It's what he has always wanted," I sniffed grateful that nothing had happened between us. I would never forgive myself for betraying DImitri like that.

"Well it's like you've always told me. He's not so bad once you get to know him," Dimitri smiled ruefully.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," I laughed a little.

"Me neither and don't tell him I said so," He grumbled.

"So I take it that I wasn't too fond of you," I asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Well back then I hated Guardians. I didn't trust anyone in the Moroi world. I gave you a hard time didn't I?" I looked down at my feet ashamed of the things I probably said or did.

"Yes, you gave me a hard time, but like I said it wasn't you," He responded gently lifting my face so our eyes met.

"I'm sorry," I whispered tearfully. "I never want to hurt you. I love you so much."

He smiled and leaned down capturing my lips with his. "I love you too Roza more than you will ever know."

He preceded to tell me about the Strigoi attack and how he thought that the spell had been on these silly charm bracelets Lissa and I had put on the other day. His eyes held fear when he spoke about me facing three Strigoi on my own.

"If Mia hadn't been there to help I would have been dead," I gulped.

" No you wouldn't. You are so strong. You fought them even though you were frightened and inexperienced. You amaze me every single day," He said gazing at me in adoration.

I blushed a little. "Comrade how could you say those things after what I did to you," I asked.

"It wasn't you." He said Simply. "Besides you're lucky it wasn't you who pulled tat little stunt at Tony's," He nearly growled.

"What stunt and who'sTony?"

"Tony's is a bar. You were there with Ivashkov and you were dressed like a…" He trailed off.

"Whore," I finished for him. "It's okay you can say it."

"Well I was going to say street walker, but whore is good too," he said.

"What did I do?"

"Let's just say it's lucky we're already infertile, because if not then I would be after that night."

I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh My God, I am so so sorry," I said trying to stifle my laughter.

He smiled genuinely at me. "Teenagers are such a pain in the ass." He grinned at me as he said it.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"So how do you think the spell was broken," I asked curiously.

He looked thoughtful. "I'm sure it was those charm bracelets. I took Lissa's off first and then yours several hours later. I think they both had to come off for you to return to normal because you are bonded. Anything that one feels so does the other." He mused quite intelligently.

"That makes sense. Who do you think put a spell on us?"

"It was me. It was my fault." Came Lissa's voice as she and Christian entered the room.

They were holding hands and Sparky looked really happy.

"How? Why?" Was all that would come out of my mouth.

"I just remember that before I went to bed that night I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened and how our lives would have turned out if we never came back to St. Vlads. I also remember feeling a little overwhelmed by the burdons of our adult lives. I wished things could be simple like before," She confessed.

"So you think that you accidently put a Spirit charm into the bracelets then," I asked.

She nodded sheepishly. "I'm so sorry Rose. I can't even believe that it happened. If you would have died in that fight yesterday I would never have forgiven myself," She said her voice cracking and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey stop. It's not your fault. You didn't mean it and everything is fine. Let's just try to focus on the here an now and not dwell on the past," I told her embracing her tightly.

"Thanks Rose you're really a good friend. I don't deserve you. I almost got you killed and from what Christian says you almost slept with Adrian," She exclaimed.

Dimitri stiffened. "Let's not bring that up okay," I told her.

"So what do you say we all go out tonight for dinner and celebrate being back to normal," Suggested Christian. " I hear Abe and Janine are flying into town tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity for us to all celebrate together," He added clearing his throat and giving Dimitri a pointed look.

"That sounds good," Replied Dimitri. "Let's say seven at Hudson's? Princess can you make reservations," He asked.

"Will do," She replied with excitement.

_Geez Liss it's just dinner no need to pee yourself._

_Way to act like a lady Rose. Can't you ever be nice._

_Nope, not in my vocabulary._

_Whatever we're going home to make up for lost time._

_We already did. _I told her with a big grin.

_Yes we know. We saw you through the window. _She said with a smirk.

My eyes went wide.

"You didn't?"

"Oh yes we did."

"What are you talking about," Asked Dimitri.

"You two humping like animals on the kitchen counter earlier," Snorted Christian.

Dimitri's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Whatever he's just jealous that we beat him to it," I snarked.

Dimitri looked embarrassed.

"Okay okay we'll see you tonight and please remember to shut your blinds from now on," Lissa said with a laugh.

I just smiled at Dimitri as they left.

"So Comrade, want to go make up for lost time?"

He didn't respond he just grabbed me and carried me bridal style all the way up to our room.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in bliss.

**Okay so there it is. The explanation. Doesn't it just irk you that there was no villain and that Lissa is just an air head who made a stupid wish lol? Still yet to come the proposal and Adrian's reaction to her being normal again. Stay with me and please review. **


	19. Chapter 19: The Proposal

**Chapter 19: The Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did Dimitri would be married to me and therefore would not be able to propose to Rose. HEHE!**

**Here's what you've all been waiting for. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

"Rose aren't you done getting ready yet?" I was pacing the floor of our bedroom so much so that I thought I'd ware a hole in the rug.

"Hold your horses Comrade. I'm almost ready. You're the one who told her to make reservations at Hudson's. If I didn't have to get all dressed up then I'd have been ready twenty minutes ago," She griped struggling with the clasp on her necklace.

It was two purple hears one light stone and one dark stone. It had been a gift from Abe. The dark stone represented himself as he had to remain in the dark and the light stone represented Rose, it was slightly smaller than the other one signifying her as his daughter, but also her ability to be in the sunlight. She was wearing a black dress that only had one strap and came to rest several inches above her knees. It had a band of jewels on the strap as well. Her heels were unbelievably high elongating her already sexy legs to perfection.

"You look amazing," I whispered as she lifted her hair so I could fasten the hook for her. As I finished I ran my hand gently over the exposed skin on her back. She shivered at my touch. That brought a smile to my lips. Oh what that woman does to me. I was glad to have the same effect on her once again.

"Come on we don't want to be late," I hurried her.

"It's like a ten minute walk and you said the reservation is at seven. It's only six right now. Why so early? What's the rush?" I was becoming a little impatient with her refusal to move at a faster pace.

"I thought we might take a little stroll around the court first. We haven't spent much time together lately," I explained draping her dark purple pashmina scarf around her shoulders. In reality I had planned for us to walk to the fountain towards the back of the court. It was beautiful there and the sun would just be rising. It was the perfect place for me to propose, very romantic.

"Oh." Her face softened and she hugged me close to her. "I'm sorry," She said for the hundredth time.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong," I told her. I wished she would stop saying that. I knew she felt guilty, but I didn't want her to. It had not been her fault although I could have throttled Lissa for her Spirit going awry. It really wasn't her fault either, but Rose could have died. She needed to learn to be more careful with her magic.

"A walk sounds nice," She agreed as she grabbed her impossibly tiny purse that probably couldn't even hold a stake. I wondered why she bothered with it at all. Something about being fashionable she once told me when I'd asked. She really was one of a kind my Roza. Probably the only badass Guardian to carry a tiny sequined purse while wearing stilettos.

We walked hand in hand and I steered her gently in the direction of the fountains. It would be nearly deserted at this hour. I hoped she couldn't feel how sweaty my palms were. I was nervous as hell. I'd already phoned Abe and asked his permission a few weeks ago. He'd agreed happily, but warned me what would happen should I hurt his daughter. Let's just say I'm glad Rose is back to normal or I'd be in deep shit tonight. Lissa had arranged it so everyone would be waiting in the party room in the back of the restaurant when we got there. Abe and Janine, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Christian, Tasha and to my chagrin Lord Ivashkov would be there. It was a surprise for Rose. Lissa had said it would be an engagement party. I just hoped she said yes or it would be one hell of a bad night for me.

"Geez Comrade you're sweating like a pig, what's the matter," she asked disentangling her hand from mine and wiping it on my suit jacket.

"I'm just a little warm," I muttered pulling on my tie to loosen it a bit. I was starting to feel as if I were suffocating. We were nearly at the fountain and the sun was just peeking above the horizon.

We stopped and I motioned for her to sit down on the edge of the fountain. I sat next to her. I sucked in a deep breath of air fondling the ring box in my pocket nervously.

"Is something the matter," she asked worry clouding her eyes.

"No Roza everything is perfect or it will be," I told her. Confusion shown on her face. Slowly her confusion turned to shock and her eyes widened as I slid down on one knee.

"Roza, I have loved you from the first day I met you. Since then I have grown to love you even more than I ever thought possible. You are the air I breathe, you light up my world, you're the love of my life. I want to wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you every night. It would make me the luckiest and happiest man on earth if you'd do me the great honor of being my wife," I said pulling the ring box out of my pocket and flipping it open.

She gasped audibly. "Dimitri I don't know what to say," She started.

"Yes would be good," I joked hoping she wasn't about to turn me down.

She looked deeply into my eyes. "Of course my answer is yes," She breathed jumping into my arms and crushing me in her tight embrace.

I let out a sigh of relief. She'd said yes. Rose had just agreed to marry me. All was well in the world. I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my lips.

I pulled away from her so I could look at her face. It was streaked with tears.

"Are those happy tears," I asked.

"Yes, very happy tears," She cried.

"Give me your hand," I told her. 

She held out her hand. It was shaking. I smiled at her before sliding the ring onto her left ring finger. I brought her hands slowly to my lips and kissed it gently.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu maya Roza," I told her.

"I love you too Comrade." I pulled her to me and kissed her senseless as the sun rose higher into the sky.

"How long have you been planning this," She asked curiously.

"I've had the ring for a while. I was going to propose last week, but my guess is you would have run screaming," I said with a chuckle.

"You're probably right," She agreed.

"Let's go to dinner and tell Lissa and Christian," I suggested as it was nearly six forty-five.

"Oh she knows alright. I can feel her excitement," she exclaimed excitedy.

"I'll bet," I replied knowing just how excited the Princess could get.

RPOV

Dimitri was acting rather strangely. First he tells Lissa to make reservations at an extremely expensive seafood restaurant that we never go to and then he wants to take a walk. His hands were sweating profusely. I had to wipe off the dampness on his suit. When he suggested sitting by the fountain I knew something was off. Why would he take me here? It was deserted and pretty far from where we were headed. I hoped nothing was wrong.

I gasped as he got down on one knee. Oh my God he's proposing! My heart began to race as he spoke. I didn't quite catch everything he said, but it was very sweet.

"I don't know what to say," I told him. Oh I wanted to marry him so bad, but this was just so surreal. I wasn't quite sure it was actually happening or if I was hallucinating.

"Yes would be good," He joked nervously. Oh no he thought I wasn't going to say yes. That was so not the case.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Of course my answer is yes," I told him throwing myself into his arms and holding on for dear life. How could he even think I'd say no. There was nothing I wanted more in this world than to be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov. I never in a million years thought he'd propose though. It just wasn't heard of amongst our race.

He let out a sigh of relief. He pulled away from me and gazed into my eyes.

"Are those happy tears," He asked.

"Yes, very happy tears," I hadn't even realized I'd been crying until he said it.

"Give me your hand," He told me. 

I held my left hand out for him. It was shaking like a leaf I was so excited. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger and kissed it gently.

"Ya Tebya lyublyu maya Roza," I melted every time he told me he loved me in Russian.

"I love you too Comrade." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with passion.

"How long have you been planning this?" I was shocked that he'd thought it out so well.

"I've had the ring for a while. I was going to propose last week, but my guess is you would have run screaming." He laughed.

"You're probably right," I agreed. I just know the fifteen year old me would have ran for the hills. Marriage was never something I wanted or even considered until I met Dimitri. Truth is I'd been thinking about it a lot lately.

"Let's go to dinner and tell Lissa and Christian," He suggested as it was getting late and the sun was rising.

"Oh she knows alright. I can feel her excitement," I told him. I could feel that she knew he was going to propose and had accidently gotten sucked in while it was happening. I'm glad she was there to share it with me.

"I'll bet," He replied taking my hand in his as we walked towards the restaurant. He knew how bubbly Lissa could be when she was excited.

**Awww wasn't that sweet? Tell me how much you loved the Russian in this chapter. Please Review only one chapter left. **


	20. Chapter 20: All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 20: All's Well that Ends Well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Sad to say but this story has come to an end. Go check out my other fics if you've got the time. One is called Taken: An Alternate Ending to Shadow Kiss and there is a Sequel in progress called Rose Colored Glasses. Thanks for sticking with me till the end. **

RPOV

We walked slowly to the restaurant hand in hand just enjoying each other's company. Things were good at least for the time being. Bad things always seemed to find us when we least suspected them and I wasn't going to waste a minute of the lull in danger for anything. There were few things in life I was sure of, but being with Dimitri was one of them. There was nothing I wanted more than to be by his side forever and always.

He opened the door for me as we reached the restaurant and the host led us straight to the back of the place. That's odd I was sure that Lissa and Christian would be at a table near the indoor waterfall. That is where they usually sat when they came here. Dimitri and I had only been here once and to be honest it was a little pretentious for my taste. The waiters were snotty, the prices were high and the portions were small. So not my type of place. Give me a burger, fries and a chocolate shake any day and I'd be a happy camper. None the less it was the eve of our engagement so a fancy restaurant fit the occasion just fine.

We walked through the doors and into the back room and I was immediate engulfed in a huge hug.

"Glad to see you too Liss," I told her trying hard to pry her off of me.

"Oh my God Rose I'm so excited. I can't believe you're engaged," she squealed at the top of her lungs.

"Woah calm down I don't think they heard you in Siberia," I joked rubbing my now deaf ears.

After disentangling myself from Lissa I took a good look around the room. It was quite elegant and beyond the champagne fountain and the buffet of hor d'oeuvres and pasteries was the rest of the gang including my parents.

"Kiz you look fabulous. Congratulations," Came my father's booming voice as he swept over to greet me kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks Baba," I didn't know you were here.

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world," Came my mother's voice startling me a bit as she pulled me into a hug while Abe shook Dimitri's hand.

"Remember what I said now boy," He threatened. My mom snickered a little and I glared at my father.

Christian, Mia, Eddie and Jill came over to give us hugs and congratulate us as well.

Much to my surprise it was Tasha Ozera who greeted us next. She handed us two glasses of champagne which I now noticed was pink. I groaned and looked at Lissa. She just shrugged. I had a feeling she was going to turn the small intimate wedding I wanted into a circus.

_You bet I am_ She laughed as she spoke through the bond. I'd let her have her fun. It would be useless to try and stop her anyhow.

Dimitri went off to chat with Tasha and Abe and I was taking a sip of my champagne when I began to choke. There in front of me stood Adrian.

"No need to choke on my account Little Dhampir," He said smiling tentatively.

"Hey Adrian," I said blushing profusely and nearly gulping down the rest of my champagne.

"You'd better slow down or you'll be under the table before dinner," He laughed.

I nodded and reached for another glass.

"So…," I said shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. I had no idea what to say to someone I had kidnapped, tied to a chair and practically begged to take me to bed. It was mortifying to stand in the same room as him.

"I take it you heard what happened," he deadpanned.

"Yep," I said hoping he'd catch my drift and change the topic.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Little Dhampir. We all have our crazy moments. It was a spell. It wasn't you," He said putting his hand on my shoulder gently.

"I know. It's just so humiliating," I breathed.

"Nah I've done worse, believe me. Besides it's always been a fluke that you could resist my charm," He said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny Ivashkov. You'd better be careful or Dimitri will kill you," I warned him.

"Nah he knows I'd never do anything to hurt you," He said in a serious tone.

"Thank you Adrian, you know for not taking advantage of the situation. It must have been difficult for you because of your feelings," I told him in earnest.

"It was not easy to let you walk away, but It was my feelings for you that allowed me to do so. Rose I could never have taken advantage of you like that. You're one of my only real friends and I would never do anything to hurt you. I knew that someday you'd wake up from whatever dreamland you were in and you'd resent what we did and you'd hate me and you would have ruined your chances for a happy ending with Belikov," He explained.

My heart softened a little. "You really are one of the good ones," I said tears glistening my eyes.

"Don't spread it around huh, I've got a reputation to live up to." He winked at me while grabbing another glass of champagne.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously Little Dhampir, I'm happy for you. I know he makes you happy and even though I'll always wish it was me who made you happy I wish you all the best. Cheers," He said raising his glass.

"Cheers," I agreed clinking my glass with his.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. As I climbed into bed that night and snuggled up to my fiancé I wondered if things would ever calm down in our lives. Probably not I figured. I better enjoy it while I could. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and we spent the rest of the night pledging our love and our lives to each other.

**THE END**

**Yay for alls well that ends well! I love a happy ending. Tell me what you think. **

**Also I am still writing "Rose Colored Glasses" but when that is finished I need an idea for a new story. I am open to all suggestions. I love Rose/Dimitri, but I will write a Rose/Adrian or a Rose/Christian etc… Is there anything you'd like to see me write about. Is there anything you've wanted to write about, but don't have the time or don't know how to do it and would like to lend me your creativity? Let me know. Thanks for reading It's been a slice! **


End file.
